


Krashlyn Oneshots

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Ali Stark, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Ashlyn Umber, Babygirl Ash, Bathroom Sex, Body Image, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Campfires, Collars, Cravings, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Disney Movies, Doctor Ali, Dom/sub, Dominant Ali, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gentle Sex, Gentle dom Ali, Gladiator Ashlyn, Gladiators, Gryffindor Ashlyn, Hufflepuff Ali, Hurt/Comfort, I guess they're breaking and entering but w/ever, Insecurity, Kneeling, Lollipops, Loneliness, Mentions of sexual bdsm, Mommy Ali, Mommy Kink, Needles, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Oaths & Vows, Praise, Pre-Relationship, Pregnant Ali, Princess Ali, Quidditch, Self-Esteem Issues, Sickfic, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Student Ali, Submission, Submissive Ashlyn, Teacher Ashlyn, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Temper Tantrums, Violence, Vomiting, Westeros, comforting ash, for lack of a better tag, gentle domination, group projects, pussy slapping, ruler spanking, unconnected oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: When I can't think of what to write, I write about KrashlynLatest Chapters:15- Even though she's sick, Ashlyn doesn't think she needs Mommy.16- Just some more dominant Ali with her good girl17- Forever starts tomorrow





	1. Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, leave them in the comments! I'd love to oblige you lovely people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a loss, Ashlyn tries to conceal her guilt through anger. Ali doesn't buy it, and takes control to give her fiancee the catharsis she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most Krashlyn stories with any BDSM in them at all have Ashlyn as the dom. Which I fucking love, but I just wanted to give Ali a turn to be in charge. This isn't based off a specific game- feel free to apply it to any game, past or future. 
> 
> Obviously, I do not know these women in real life, and if you know them or are them, you might want to skip this one. No one would pay me for this, it's just for fun.

On top of everything else, the key was stuck in the door. Ash's hands shook as she jiggled it, growling in frustration. When it still failed to open, she kicked the door with her heel. 

"Ash," came Ali's quiet voice. "Baby, let me do it." 

Ignoring her fiancee, Ash shoved her shoulder into the door, trying to get it open. 

"Fucking open!" 

Ashlyn kicked at the door again, and a small crack appeared in the wood of the door, and that was when Ali decided enough was enough.

"Ashlyn Michelle. Let me do it." 

The use of her full name gave Ashlyn pause, which Ali took full advantage of to push her wife out of the way. She jiggled the key gently, and the lock clicked.

Ashlyn stomped inside, storming through the living room, dropping her bags everywhere, kicking off her shoes across the room, and not even batting an eyelid as a crash sounded from where the left one landed. 

Hearing the noise, Logan came trotting into the room, whimpering. He let out a small bark, and Ali opened the door to the backyard, allowing him to race outside.

Ali calmly untied her shoes, leaving them on the shoe rack and setting her bag on the bench next to the door. It was a stark contrast to Ashlyn, who was blustering through the house like a tornado. The blonde screamed in frustration, and Ali slowly made her way towards their first floor bedroom, dodging around her furious wife's flailing limbs. 

She went straight for the box in the closet that held most everything she needed to handle Ashlyn in this state. Ignoring the clatters coming from Ashlyn's temper tantrum, Ali popped the lid open and yanked out three things: a pair of high heels, a simple black lingerie set and a thin collar. Changing into the first two items, Ali made her way back to the living room. Unfortunately, Ashlyn's fury had not abated. Nothing appeared to be broken, except the glass from Ashlyn's wayward shoe, but her face was red and she was breathing heavily. 

Ali got her fiancee's attention by tapping her heel against the hardwood floor.

Ashlyn froze like a deer in headlights, turning slowly around to face Ali. Her fiancee was standing tall, shoulders back and hair in a bun, arms crossed and Ashlyn's collar dangling from her right hand. 

Ali pointed to the patch of carpet in front of her position on the wooden floor, and Ashlyn hurried to shuck off her clothes and fall on her knees before her. 

"Girl."

Ali used a single finger to pull up Ashlyn's chin, forcing her fiancee to meet her eyes. Ashlyn's sparkled with moisture, frustrated tears brimming just beneath the surface but not allowed to fall. Ali's shone with concern for the woman at her feet, as they always did whenever Ashlyn got like this.

"Do you remember your safeword?" 

"Yes ma'am. Dolphin, ma'am."

"Good girl. Now, let me know if this pinches." 

Ali wrapped the thin black collar around Ashlyn's neck and fastened it tightly, just tightly enough that Ashlyn could _feel _it's presence every time she breathed, but not tightly enough that it actually restricted her breath.

"Now, how does that feel?"

"Good, ma'am."

Already, Ashlyn's heart rate was coming down, the pressure of the collar around her neck reminding her that Ali was there. That, right now, Ali owned her.

And Ali was always very careful with her possessions. 

"Wonderful. Now, treasure, do you know what I'm about to say?" 

Ashlyn wracked her brain. Really, there were dozens of things that she had done in the past ten minutes that were unacceptable. Ali could be referring to any of them. 

Ashlyn took a guess, cheeks reddening in shame as she thought about her actions since the couple had returned home. She decided to go with the biggest transgressions. 

"You're about to reprimand me for breaking the door, ma'am. And a glass." 

Ali brushed a lock of hair out of Ashlyn's eyes.

"We're going to address that, love. But I was actually referring to your hands."

Ashlyn slapped herself mentally. Of course. Whenever she was kneeling for Ali, her hands were to be resting palms down on her thighs, unless directed otherwise. She fixed her position, and Ali ran a finger over her lower lip.

"Good girl. That's much better." 

"I apologize for my wrong positioning, ma'am."

"I forgive you, beautiful. Now, I'm going to put you over my knee, then we'll talk. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." 

Ashlyn followed Ali to the couch, allowing her domme to get settled before draping herself across her lap. Ali rested one hand in between Ashlyn's shoulder blades while the other rubbed across her bare ass. 

"I'm going to give you twelve strokes, and I want you to count for me. If you miss a stroke, I start over. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. I understand." 

Ali brought her palm down on Ashlyn's left cheek.

"One, ma'am."

Then, the right.

"Two, ma'am."

Ashlyn didn't falter until stroke number nine, gasping in pain at the slap of Ali's open palm on a spot she had already hit. It hurt, as it always did, but worse was the grip of humiliation at being put over her fiancee's knee like a naughty child. But that wasn't even the worst part. The point of spankings was almost never sex, but Ashlyn couldn't help the twinge of arousal pooling between her legs.

She choked the number out just in time.

"N-Nine, ma'am."

"It's okay, treasure. You're doing so well. Only three more."

Ali's praise gave Ashlyn the strength to push down the dampness between her thighs and finish counting Ali's strokes.

"Twelve, ma'am."

Ashlyn let a lone tear drip from the corner of her eye as Ali gently rubbed her back. The vulnerable position shouldn't have been comforting, and it wouldn't have been if she was draped across anyone else's lap, but this was Ali. The love of her life, her fiancee, who would take care of her no matter what.

"You did so well, beautiful. So well."

Ashlyn sniffled, holding back her tears, overwhelmed by the praise she wasn't sure she deserved.

"Do you want to stay like this while we talk?"

Ashlyn nodded once, and Ali ran a gentle hand through her hair. 

"Tell me what's on your mind, precious girl."

Ali's voice was soft and kind, but Ashlyn knew that it wasn't a request. Even if she would have protested, the pressure of the collar around her neck reminded her that Ali was in charge, and if Ali told her do something, she'd better do it if she didn't want a repeat of the spanking. Or worse, her phone and computer confiscated.

"I'm wet, ma'am." 

Ashlyn flushed crimson as she admitted her shame, but Ali's hand in her hair wasn't judging her.

"I know, love. I can feel it on my leg. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and you did so well. You didn't wiggle around, and you kept counting the spanks. But love, I know that isn't the only thing bothering you. Tell me what's wrong."

Ashlyn studied the couch cushions as she considered her response. Ali knew what was wrong, she knew she did- she just wanted to hear it from Ashlyn's own lips.

"I... I fucked up, ma'am. I let those goals in, and it's my fault we lost." 

Ali made a sad, soft noise as her hand continued its journey through Ashlyn's hair.

"Oh, sweet girl. It isn't your fault. Soccer is a team sport, and my back line didn't help you like we should have. I apologize for that. But Ash, every game is a new chance to get it right, and that's what we'll do next time. Okay?"

Ashlyn nodded. She had felt a brief surge of anger towards Ali and her defenders for letting the ball slip past them, but ultimately it was her job to stop it. So, her fault they lost. No matter how much Ali might disagree.

"Yes, ma'am. And I don't blame you."

"I wish you wouldn't blame yourself either, Ashlyn. Now," said Ali, voice taking on a sterner tone. "We do need to discuss the way you came home."

Ashlyn's blush deepened.

"I... I'm so sorry for my behavior, ma'am." 

"I know you're sorry, sweetheart, and I forgive you. But that was not acceptable. So, here is what's going to happen. You're going to clean up that glass, and instead of going on that shopping trip on Friday, you are going to use that money to get the crack in our door fixed. I don't want to hear any arguments, Ashlyn. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. I understand."

She would miss the shopping trip, of course, but Ali's forgiveness felt better than buying new things ever could.

"One more thing, love. The next time you feel like you're going to spiral out of control, I want you to come to me _right away. _I don't care what else is going on. I don't care if I look busy, or if it's the middle of the night. Hell, I don't even care if it's halftime at a game. I want you to tell me."

Ashlyn nodded in agreement.

"I will, ma'am. I promise."

There was a catch in Ashlyn's throat that hadn't been there before, and one that didn't go unnoticed by Ali. 

"Treasure," she cooed. "Is there anything else bothering you."

Before she could stop them, the words came tumbling out of Ashlyn's mouth.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered, choking on unshed tears. 

Ali sucked in a sharp breath, pulling Ashlyn up into her arms and pressing her submissive's head against her shoulder. 

"You listen to me, Ashlyn Michelle Harris, and you listen good."

Ali hooked a finger underneath Ashlyn's collar.

"Do you feel this around your neck?"

Ashlyn nodded, burying her face deeper into her fiancee's shoulder.

"Good girl. Now, I have another question for you: do you trust me? As your fiancee, and your domme?"

"Of course, ma'am!"

"I'm glad to hear that. So, that means you trust me to make good choices for both of us. And I would not, _ever, _give this collar to someone who didn't deserve it."

Ashlyn finally let the tears flow, sobbing and letting Ali stroke her hair, rocking her gently back and forth.

"I l-love y-you, Ali."

"I love you too, Ashlyn. More than you could ever know." 


	2. Empire of our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali is the daughter of the Roman Emperor. Ashlyn is a gladiator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made no effort to research the actual layout of the Colosseum, or other details pertaining to the follow-up of gladiatorial matches. I apologize for my laziness.
> 
> This is rather unedited.

Ali had the best seat in the house. Far enough from the action that there was no danger of any blood, sand or other fluids splattering onto her perfectly tied tunic, yet close enough that there was no danger of missing anything.

"They're coming in."

Kyle tapped Ali on the shoulder, directing her attention towards the gladiators' entrance. The commentator yelled in excitement, announcing the names and schools of today's first pair of combatants. He was placed close to her, in the box directly next to the royal family, so that they wouldn't miss a single word he said. 

"First, we have our reigning champion, undefeated so far! Please welcome Lucius Vettius!" 

The crowd went wild. Lucius was a crowd favorite, and he seemed to be drinking in the praise, waving and flexing his muscles. 

"And challenging him today, we have a special treat for you! Captured in Gaul, please welcome the barbarian, Ashlyn!"

The roar of the crowd faded to a dull hum in Ali's ears as the second fighter whipped off her helmet to reveal her face to the crowd. 

It was, indeed, a woman. But not just any woman. She had as many muscles as Lucius, and paint coated her cheeks in a cheap imitation of the tribal marks that she might have worn back home. The look of defiance in her eyes as she stared back at the crowd, refusing to wave or acknowledge them in any way, drew Ali's attention. Her blonde hair was tangled, probably by design. Any owner in Rome would have done the same, taking full advantage of the theater he could present with a female gladiator from a captured territory.

She was the most beautiful woman that Ali had ever seen. And she had seen many. 

"Combatants, turn and face the Emperor!"

Ashlyn and Lucius obeyed, turning their eyes directly onto the box where Ali sat. A burning pair of eyes met Ali's own, and she couldn't look away.

"We who are about to die salute you." 

The traditional acknowledgement to the Emperor came only from Lucius's lips. Ashlyn raised her chin in defiance as Ali's father glared down at her.

She wasn't the first gladiator to refuse to acknowledge the power of the Emperor. Most of those who didn't were Gauls, or Celts, or really members of any conquered territory. They would still let her fight- no one could resist the drama of a female barbarian taking on the empire's favorite champion. But normally, the defiant one would meet the Emperor's eyes, give him a glare.

Not this time. Ashlyn's eyes never left Ali's until she was called into the center of the arena to begin her fight.

Sparks flew as Lucius and Ashlyn's swords met for the first time. They were both talented, that much was clear, and it was hard to see who had the upper hand. 

Ashlyn ducked, Lucius's weapon barely missing her. He barreled towards her, arm raised for another strike, when Ashlyn hooked a leg behind his calf and sent him sprawling to the ground. He tumbled, but regained his feet quickly and was coming for her again.

One of Lucius's muscular arms wrapped around Ashlyn's neck, and Ali couldn't contain the gasp that flew from her lips.

Kyle sent a concerned glance her way, but Ali didn't catch it. Her eyes were locked on the fight before her. It was uncharacteristic for Ali to be so absorbed- she normally didn't have the stomach for the games. 

Something was wrong.

"Ali? Ali, are you okay? Alexandra?"

No response. His sister's eyes were still fixed on the match, where the female gladiator had managed to fight her way out of Lucius's choke hold via a well placed knee.

The first blood was drawn by Lucius- his sword sliced across Ashlyn's cheek and a vicious line of red appeared there. Ali's knuckles were white- she was gripping onto the arms of her chair harder than she could ever remember holding anything. 

It didn't take long for Ashlyn to retaliate- her blade collided with an unprotected portion of Lucius's arm and the champion roared in pain. Worried gasps came from Lucius's biggest fans, but the rest of the crowd yelled in excitement- now this was getting interesting. 

Ashlyn pressed her advantage, slicing at Lucius's other arm. His sword caused a pile of sand to rise up from the arena as it fell to the ground. Before anyone could even blink, Ashlyn had shoved Lucius to the ground, a knee on his chest and her blade hovering above his chest.

The crowd roared, and Ali allowed her shoulders to relax at the knowledge that this beautiful woman wouldn't die for her entertainment today.

* * *

Ashlyn paced back and forth in her cell, bored out of her mind. 

Normally, winning gladiators were given special treatment, allowed good food and wine, fun and women. 

Not Ashlyn. Apparently, owners didn't take kindly to their gladiators disrespecting the emperor, refusing to speak the traditional words and refusing even to meet his eyes. The second part had been unintentional- Ashlyn had meant to give the tyrant the best glare she could muster up, looking directly in his eyes to show him that she didn't fear him. But the only woman sitting in his box had commanded her attention.

When the princess had looked at Ashlyn, the gladiator had felt something stirring in her chest, something she hadn't felt since being dragged from Gaul in chains. _Desire, _desire for something that wasn't simply revenge.

Really, it made no sense that Ashlyn should be so fascinated by the daughter of the man who had done this to her. But there was something about the princess, whose name Ashlyn didn't even know, that captured her imagination and interest.

"Someone's here to see you."

Ashlyn raised her eyebrows in surprise at the guard's words- why would anyone be coming to see her? There was only one reason she could think of, and it wasn't one that she wanted to consider- she had heard stories from more experienced gladiators of wealthy Romans buying a night with a champion. She could just imagine a man paying a ridiculous amount of money to take control of a woman like her. 

"Do you remember me?"

The voice made Ashlyn turn around quickly and look at her visitor. It was an unfamiliar tone, and Ashlyn had no idea who her visitor was, until she removed her hood.

She was even more beautiful close up. Her dark hair fell in curtains around her shoulders, freed from the updo that she was wearing earlier. Her cheeks were pink, probably from the exertion of walking to the gladiators' barracks from the palace. Her lips were full, and Ashlyn couldn't help but watch them. 

She couldn't fathom how this woman wondered if Ashlyn would remember her. She would never forget that face, or those eyes locked with hers.

"You're the Emperor's daughter."

"My name is Alexandra. Ali." 

"Well then, Princess Ali. Why have you come?" 

Ashlyn was surprised when Ali calmly answered, instead of blanching at being asked such a direct question in a way that she almost certainly wasn't used to. 

"I... I just wanted to make sure that they were taking care of you. Lucius cut you, and I needed to see that they had tended to it."

Ashlyn couldn't hold back an amused laugh. This woman was adorable.

"Well, rest assured, little princess. Your empire takes good care of its champions. Even ones like me. Besides, it would take more than a little cut on the face to hurt me."

"That's good to hear."

Ali looked down at the ground, wringing her hands and kicking her feet slowly in the dust. She looked like she was wrestling with words that were stuck in her throat.

"Is there something else you wanted, Princess Ali?"

"Ali. Just Ali."

"Well then, Just Ali. Did you need something else from me, or do you need to run back to the palace before they notice you're gone?" 

Ali met Ashlyn's eyes for the first time since the match, moving slightly closer to the cell.

"I was wondering, wondering if you would be interested in a new position? At the palace, as my... my bodyguard? I'd rather see you there than in that awful arena."

Ashlyn's eyebrows disappeared into her hair. Would this woman never stop surprising her?

"You... You know I'm not free, right? I can't just follow you out of here. Someone _owns _me, Ali, and he would never let me just go. Not even for someone like you." 

Ali crossed her arms across her chest, determined.

"Well, then. Whatever he paid for you, I'll double it." 

Ashlyn's eyes narrowed into slits, and she fought to keep the anger out of her tone when she answered, remembering in the back of her mind that Ali could easily have her killed if she didn't like what she said. For some reason, this prospect scared her more than the fact that Ali's father could have had her killed earlier, for her disrespect towards him. 

"With all due respect, _Princess, _I've already been bought once, and I'll die before I'm bought again. Even by you." 

Ali's shoulders deflated, and Ashlyn felt a twinge of guilt at how dejected the princess looked at her response.

"Oh. All right, I'm sorry. I meant no offense. I'll be rooting for you, Ashlyn."

Ali turned to leave, casting a sad glance back towards the gladiator as she walked towards the door. Ashlyn couldn't stop herself when she spoke again.

"Wait."

Ali turned back to face her, her frown abating just a bit as she walked back to Ashlyn's cell. 

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for visiting me, and for cheering for me. I don't want to fight again, but it will be easier when they force me the next time, since I know you'll be there. And Ali? If I was free, I would definitely accept."

Ali smiled, and took Ashlyn's hand through the bars. 

"I'm glad. And I'll see you again. That's a promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Enough people requested a continuation of this that I decided to write one! It's called Skyfall, and it can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169058/chapters/47784886)


	3. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn is afraid of shots, and Doctor Krieger tries to help.

Not many people enjoyed going to the doctor. But, as one grew up, it became less of a terrifying ordeal and more of a general annoyance.

Well, for most people anyway. Not so for Ashlyn Harris.

It was just a routine checkup. Nothing to be afraid of. 

Ashlyn tried to give herself a pep talk while tapping her toe anxiously in the uncomfortable waiting room chair and thumbing through an old _Sports Illustrated _without actually reading anything. Not only had her regular doctor retired last month, but Ashlyn's tetanus booster was due. Making this visit even worse.

"Ashlyn Harris?"

She looked up and rose from her seat, following a middle aged nurse down the hallway to a white-walled room with the standard table against the wall, underneath various medical instruments that Ashlyn couldn't stand to look at. The nurse took her vitals and left her with a smile, saying that Doctor Krieger would be with her in just a moment.

The waiting was almost the worst part. It was anxiety-inducing, waiting with nothing to do except worry and play Candy Crush on her phone. The longest she'd ever waited was an hour, the shortest fifteen minutes. After exactly twenty one minutes, the door to the exam room was pushed open.

"So sorry for the delay," said the doctor, voiced harried. "I'm still trying to find my way around this place."

"It's okay," said Ashlyn, putting her phone back into her purse and looking up to greet her new doctor. But, when she saw exactly who her new doctor _was, _Ashlyn's words got stuck on her tongue.

Because, _holy shit, _this woman was gorgeous. Her dark hair was up in a bun, a pen sticking out of it. Her floral blouse and doctor's coat hugged her chest in a way that made Ashlyn's heart pound faster. Her cheeks were pink, as if she'd run to get here.

She really meant to greet her, but it was too late.

"Well, Miss Harris, my name is Doctor Krieger, and I've taken over most of Doctor Hall's patients. I've looked over your charts, and everything looks good. Now, you're just in for a well visit today, so this shouldn't take long."

The checkup was painless, except for the fact that Doctor Krieger's hands on her body were a tad too pleasant for Ashlyn. She hoped that the woman hadn't noticed that her shivers weren't due to any chill in the room.

"Okay, Miss Harris. It looks like we just have one thing left today."

_Oh, shit. _   


Doctor Krieger's beauty had made Ashlyn forget why it was she was so nervous about this particular checkup.

"You're due for a tetanus booster. Now, normally I'd call the nurse back in to take care of that, but I've actually forgotten her name- it's the curse of being new!- so I guess I'll just do it myself."

Great. This just kept getting better and better. Now, not only was Ashlyn going to have a juvenile breakdown over one tiny needle, but she was going to do it in front of the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen. 

She could feel herself starting to sweat as Doctor Krieger turned towards the cupboard, and her breathing picked up.

_It's okay, Ash. It's okay, it's just a tiny needle. Nothing to be afraid of._   


The pep talk she was trying to give herself proved ineffective as Doctor Krieger turned back around, holding a syringe in her hand.

Ashlyn didn't mean to flinch, she really didn't. But, as the doctor neared her, she couldn't help herself. 

"Miss Harris? Are you alright?"

For the second time, Ashlyn found that her mouth was unable to form words. She tried to smile reassuringly. but the effort came out looking more like the pained grimace she was trying to avoid.

Doctor Krieger put the tip back onto the syringe.

"Miss Harris? What's the matter?"

"I... I..."

The doctor's eyes seemed to pierce Ashlyn, and she found that she couldn't lie. Not to her doctor's soft voice, or kind and concerned gaze.

"I'm a bit... scared of shots, I guess."

"Oh."

Switching the capped syringe into her other hand, the one further away from Ashlyn, Doctor Krieger put a hand on Ashlyn's thigh.

"I know you've probably heard all this before, but I'm going to tell you again. It's not as bad if you don't tense your muscles up. I know it's kind of scary, but it'll be over in just a second. I promise, it won't be as bad as you're worried it will be. Okay?"

Ashlyn nodded, Doctor Krieger's words helping to shove down the panic in her chest just a bit.

"You know what?"

Doctor Krieger's eyes lit up with an idea.

"You let me give you your tetanus shot, and I'll give you a reward!"

Shit, Ashlyn should definitely _not _have been imagining exactly what kind of reward she wanted from the beautiful doctor.

"Okay, I guess."

The doctor smiled happily, re-opening the shot.

"Alright, Miss Harris. Roll up your sleeve and relax your arm."

Doctor Krieger had been right. With her arm relaxed, the needle barely hurt at all, and it was over before it had even begun. 

Ashlyn hoped she wasn't imagining it when the doctor's fingers lingered on her arm after pressing a band-aid to the newly made hole in Ashlyn's skin. 

"You did so great, Miss Harris! So, here's your reward!"

From her coat pocket, the doctor pulled out a tootsie pop and handed it to Ashlyn with a smile.

"It was very nice to meet you, Miss Harris. Just go settle up with the front desk, and you're free to go!"

It wasn't until Ashlyn went to open up her tootsie pop that she realized that there was a piece of paper wrapped around the stick. As she unfurled it, her face split into an ear-to-ear smile. 

On it, a phone number, accompanied by a name and a note.

_Ali Krieger :) _   


_If you ever feel like getting some_ fun_ shots_

  



	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali is insecure about her pregnancy body. Ashlyn reassures her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The victory tour is giving me all sorts of feelings. I live on the East coast, so the game finished past midnight my time, but I stayed up and wrote a really fucking angsty thing that I'm on the fence about posting. 
> 
> This is more fluffy, yay!
> 
> I have also received several requests to make the Rome AU chapter into a full story- that is the plan, but probably not until I finish one or two other projects that I'm working on.

"Baby, I got your ice cream."

Ashlyn walked through their front door with a grocery bag in her hand, stuffed with several cartons of Ben & Jerry's, all different flavors. Pregnancy had warped Ali's preferences to the point where Ashlyn had found herself frightened more than once as she walked through the front door, unable to adequately explain to Ali why she had returned sans _Tomato _flavored ice cream (_it doesn't exist _was somehow not an acceptable explanation for why it wasn't sitting in their freezer waiting to be demolished by Ali's spoon.

Thankfully, today, Ali's cravings had been more in line with flavors that could actually be found at the supermarket. 

"Don't want it."

Ali's voice came from under a pile of blankets on the couch, and Ashlyn pinched the bridge of her nose. She had just spent thirty dollars on ice cream, and suddenly Ali didn't want it? Carefully keeping the frustration out of her voice, Ashlyn dropped the bag in the freezer and plopped down onto the couch beside her wife. 

"What do you want, babe? Pickles? Cheese? Avocado?"

"Not hungry."

Ali's stomach growled, in direct contrast with her statement. Ashlyn raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"Really? And what was that noise, then? Does Junior have a motorcycle in there?"

Ali shrugged underneath her blankets, and Ashlyn pulled the covers off of her wife so that she could see her face. Ali's cheeks were red, and there was moisture dripping from her eyes. Normally, Ashlyn would have taken seemingly random tears as hormones, but typically Ali would eat when she had an emotional attack. 

So, something was off. 

"Baby, is everything okay? You haven't eaten all day."

Ali made to pull the blankets back up over her head, to hide so Ashlyn wouldn't see the fresh tears spring to her eyes, but Ashlyn had the covers in her fists, and all Ali could do was yank on them, no real progress being made. 

"C'mon, Ali. Please talk to me." 

"Do you think I'm hot?"

Ashlyn froze, shocked at the question that had just popped out of her wife's mouth. Ali's face was unreadable, but there were slow tears dripping out of the corners of her eyes. 

"Ali, what? What do you mean?"

Ali shot her a sharp glare.

"I _mean,_" she growled. "Just look at me! I'm so... gross."

Her voice fell from a growl to a whimper, and Ashlyn, shocked at the words she was hearing, recovered just in time to keep a hold of the blankets, to keep Ali from disappearing underneath. 

"I've gotten so... so..."

The tremor in Ali's voice was enough for Ashlyn. 

"So what, Alexandra? Because I look at you, and I see my whole world wrapped up in one beautiful, sexy package."

Ali gestured towards her protruding stomach. "_This _isn't-"

Ashlyn cut her off with a blistering kiss to her lips. 

"Alexandra Krieger-Harris. Quiet, and let me talk."

Surprisingly, Ali shut her mouth, touching her lips as if entranced by the lingering tingle of the kiss. Ashlyn seized her opportunity and continued.

"Sweetheart, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I wouldn't care if you had a third eye, you would still be beautiful. And this," Ashlyn ran a hand across Ali's belly, stroking it gently.

"This, if anything, makes you more beautiful. Because you know what? This is a reminder of how much we love each other. You're carrying our child, Ali. Our _baby. _Do you understand how amazing that is? You're so sexy, but more than that you are so loved. I love you, and this little one loves you. But, to answer your question, yes. Yes, I think you are hot. And you know what would be even hotter?"

Tears were steadily dripping from Ali's eyes at Ashlyn's speech, and she curled into her wife's shoulder, finally giving up on trying to pull the covers away. 

"What?"

"If you would go eat the lovely ice cream that I know you want. And when you're all done, I plan on showing just how sexy I find you my eating you out until you squirt all over my face."

"Okay," said Ali, a smile breaking across her cheeks. "Go get it for me?"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and hopped up, making her way back towards the kitchen. 

"What flavor first, ma'am?"

"Chocolate. And Ash? Thank you."

Ashlyn stepped back to the couch and kissed Ali's lips, then left the room to a shout of "don't forget the sprinkles!"


	5. Keeper Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn is the Gryffindor Quidditch keeper, and Ali is the Hufflepuff seeker who will not stop teasing her during games.

No matter how many times she hopped on a broom, Hufflepuff 7th year Ali Krieger would never stop loving the feeling of the breeze in her hair. Even though it was up in a bun, loose strands of her hair still blew around her face and drew a joyous laugh from her throat. 

"Focus, Kriegy!" 

Hufflepuff captain Christen Press gave Ali a look, trying to look intimidating but failing miserably. She was just too _cute. _Ali kept the smile on her face but joined the midair huddle of her teammates. 

"Listen up, everyone! Even if we don't win this match, we still have a shot at the cup, but if we _do, _then we're top two, for sure. So, everyone play a good game, and don't get distracted, and we've got this in the bag."

The last part seemed to be directed at Ali, who shrugged innocently, waving across the field at the Gryffindor keeper, who sent her a glare in return.

"Don't worry, darling Presi. I don't get distracted, I _am _the distraction! Besides, you should talk."

Christen blushed lightly as she smiled across the field at Gryffindor chaser Tobin Heath, then gestured her team into formation without denying anything.

The starting whistle blew, and the teams took off. Tobin snatched the Quaffle first, but it was knocked out of her hands by a Hufflepuff beater and fell straight to Christen, who made her way up the field towards the goal guarded by the object of Ali's teasing.

Ali took off around the edge of the pitch, keeping her eyes peeled for any flash of gold. The Snitch could be anywhere, but as long as she found it before Gryffindor's seeker, there was time to play around. 

So, Ali followed as Christen streaked towards the goal, flashing her brilliant smile at Ashlyn, who just barely managed to block Christen's shot and return the ball to Tobin. As the play raced back the other way, Ali flew loops above Ashlyn's goal, waggling her fingers tauntingly. 

"Hey there, Harris! How's tricks?"

Ashlyn growled, trying to ignore Ali as a Gryffindor beater knocked the Quaffle away from Christen, who had managed to snatch it right from Tobin's surprised hands. Ali, eyes still scanning for any trace of the snitch, as well as watching the Gryffindor seeker for any sign that he had seen it, swooped in a figure eight pattern through Ashlyn's leftmost hoop.

"Fuck off, Krieger."

Ali laughed loudly, dropping down below Ashlyn's feet and trailing a teasing hand up to her knee underneath her robes.

"You sure you wouldn't rather fuck me?"

Christen tossed the Quaffle to one of her fellow Chasers who lobbed it at the goal. Ashlyn knocked it down, and Ali had to duck out of the way to avoid it. She circled around the pitch again, looking for the Snitch and pumping a fist in the air as Christen finally managed to get one past Ashlyn's whose eyes seemed to be following Ali on her journey around the pitch.

Gryffindor retaliated quickly, sinking two shots past the Hufflepuff keeper and taking the lead. There was no gold anywhere that Ali could see, and Gryffindor's seeker seemed to be having the same problem. So, she returned to buzz around Ashlyn, flying in almost dizzying circles around the pole.

Ashlyn growled, glaring at Ali again. 

"Godric, Ali. They should fucking penalize you for keeper interference."

That had only happened once, back in their fifth year, before Ali had gotten good at bothering Ashlyn when the ref wasn't looking. 

"Oh, Harris, dear. You know you love me."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, watching the action swirling around the Hufflepuff goal as Jules Johnston swung her bat and sent a bludger towards Tobin, forcing her to drop the Quaffle. 

One of Christen's fellow seekers caught it and came flying back up the pitch towards Ashlyn. By her elbow, Ali saw a flash of gold and took off, making directly for it. But, before she could catch it, it disappeared again into the crowd of bodies. So, it was back to Ashlyn as Hufflepuff scored again, leveling the points.

"So close, baby. So close!"

Ashlyn desperately wished that she could take off on her broom and chase Ali across the pitch. But, unfortunately, she was stuck guarding the goalposts as Ali flapped around her like an irritating little mosquito. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of movement. Gryffindor's seeker had taken off across the pitch, having clearly spotted something. Ali took off after him, urging her Comet up to top speed in an attempt to catch him. Soon, she was nipping at his heels and _yes, _there it was, the Golden Snitch, just inches away from her competitor's hand. 

He was fast, but Ali was faster.

She lunged forward and felt her fist close around the little golden ball, raising her fist in triumph.

The crowd exploded, cheers coming from the Hufflepuffs and disappointed moans from the Gryffindors. Christen flew into Ali, wrapping her arms around her, yelling in happiness.

"Fuck yeah, Kriegs! I knew we had this!"

The teams sank to the ground and started their walk to the locker rooms, Hufflepuffs still celebrating as the Gryffindors dragged their feet. Christen was hanging back by Tobin, an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder in comfort. Ashlyn, however, had made her way up to walk behind Ali and cupped her ass, giving it a squeeze.

A Gryffindor fourth year player behind them squeaked, and Ashlyn jerked her head to gesture the boy away, blushing furiously. 

"Babe," she said huskily. "We need to have a conversation."

"Ooh," said Ali excitedly, slowing down for Ashlyn. "Is this going to be a sexy conversation?"

Ashlyn slapped her ass gently, but it was a promise. 

"I don't know, doll. Depends on how you behave."

"What happens if I'm bad?"

Ali gave Ashlyn a sultry smile, and the keeper gave her a _look. _

"Then we stay behind in the locker room and I spank that teasing little ass red."

Ali shivered.

"I guess I'll have to be even badder than I already was, and we can have our own little tailgate."


	6. Elements of Feminist Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali does not want to work on a group project with Ashlyn. But the other girl surprises her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might rewrite this one later- I'm not super satisfied with it.

Ali _hated _group projects with all of her heart. Having to work with another person, who could almost never be counted on to do their fair share of the project, was just about the worst part of the school year every single year. 

And this one was not setting up to be much better, because Ms. Ellis had just announced the pairs and Ali was stuck working on a presentation with Ashlyn Harris. Currently, her partner was sitting in the back of the room, boots up on the desk, seemingly almost as unimpressed as Ali herself. 

Ali took a deep breath, already preparing herself for long nights spent doing Ashlyn's part of the project as well as her own. Then, she stood up and made her way from her seat near the front of the door to Ashlyn's, as far away from Ms. Ellis's desk as it was possible to be. 

"Hey," she said quietly, nervously, standing by the other girl's desk and wringing her hands around the pencil she was holding.

"What's up, Krieger?"

"Um... We're partners."

Ashlyn laughed, swinging her boots off her desk and leaning forward on her elbows to take Ali in.

"Not deaf, honey. I know."

Ali bit her lip, not quite sure how to proceed. Because, as much as she didn't want to work on a project with Ashlyn Harris, the other girl's smooth voice calling her 'honey' gave her feelings that she, quite frankly, did not have time to deal with.

"O-Okay. Sorry. Should we get- get started?"

Ashlyn nodded, pulling out the chair next to her for Ali, who sat on the edge of it and tapped her pencil anxiously.

"So," she said, flipping to the assignment sheet that Ms. Ellis had handed her. "Exploration of feminist motifs and themes or lack thereof in Victor Hugo's _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._"

They each red the sheet silently, and Ali was surprised when Ashlyn still seemed to be reading after she had finished. She had figured that the other girl would just skim the thing, then ask Ali about a million questions later.

"I was thinking we could start with the portrayal of Fleur-de-Lys," said Ali, pulling out her pencil and opening to a new page of her notebook to start an outline. When the bell rang at the end of class, Ali took a picture of the notes to send to her partner, even though she was sure that the other wouldn't even look at them.

* * *

"So," said Ali, dropping her bag with a crash onto the floor as she came home. "Guess who I got as a partner for my Hugo project?"

"Who?" Kyle asked nonchalantly, barely looking up from his own homework. "Another bum who isn't as smart as you, little sister?"

Ali glared at Kyle, sensing the gently mocking tone in his voice. 

"Ashlyn."

_That _made Kyle look up, shutting his Calculus textbook and giving Ali his full attention. 

"Ashlyn _Harris?_"

Ali nodded, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, satisfied by Kyle's attention.

"Sis, you know what people say about her?"

"Nothing good."

"That's right. Be careful, Al."

Ali rolled her eyes, though she knew that Kyle was really just trying to look out for her. 

"Really, she can do whatever the fuck she wants as long as she doesn't fuck up this project for me."

* * *

A text dinged on Ashlyn's phone as the bus rolled down her street.

_Unknown Number: Here are the notes. [View Attachment}_

Normally, Ashlyn wouldn't have even bothered to read it. She had more important things to worry about than some dumb project, like planning her next protest, but inexplicably she found herself unlocking her phone and enlarging the photo to read through Ali's notes. They were neat bullet points, itemized by character, and Ashlyn couldn't help but admire them. 

Or maybe she wasn't admiring them as much as she was celebrating the fact that she now had Ali Krieger's number in her phone. Ashlyn had always been somewhat attracted to the other girl, and whenever they had a class together, she spent far more time watching Ali than she did paying attention to the teacher. She had wondered hundreds of times if she should just throw in the towel and ask Ali out, but had never been able to build up the courage for it. 

But now, she was prepared. She had a plan to get Ali Krieger in her life.

* * *

The project was due in two days, and so far Ashlyn had not surprised Ali whatsoever. She had done her part of the project, but she had not seen any progress on Ashlyn's. During class, the other girl would give Ali looks, lick her lips, play with her phone... Basically anything except actually work.

Ali had done her best to disguise her frustration- she didn't want to know what it would be like to piss off Ashlyn- and just ignore her. Especially when she licked her lips.

When she got home, her phone lit up with a text from the subject of her frustration.

_Ashlyn: Can you come over tomorrow so we can finish putting the project together?_

Ali almost screamed. _She _wasn't the one who needed to finish. But, she also wanted a good grade, and if finishing meant doing Ashlyn's part for her, then she would. So, she texted back yes. 

On the other side of the phone, Ashlyn smiled. Alexandra Blaire Krieger had no idea what was waiting for her.

* * *

When Ali knocked on Ashlyn's door, her heart was pounding and her fist was clenched tightly around her backpack. She had never been alone with the other girl before, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement along with her nerves, and she didn't want to think about why that was. 

"Hey there, Krieger," said Ashlyn opening the door with a grin and gesturing her inside. Ali followed her up the stairs to her room, biting her lip in apprehension.

"So," said Ali once she and Ashlyn had gotten settled on the floor of the other girl's bedroom. "What...What do you have... to put with my- my stuff?"

Ali didn't know where her stutter had come from- she had no idea that being alone with Ashlyn would have this effect on her. She had never really looked at her closely before- Ashlyn Harris was seriously beautiful. 

"You staring at me, Krieger?"

Ali blushed fiercely, digging through her backpack and pulling out the typed-up notes that consisted of her part of the project. 

"I- I-"

Ashlyn gave her a grin. 

"Do I make you nervous, Ali Krieger?"

Ali found herself speechless under Ashlyn's gaze. Her heart was pounding, and Ashlyn inched towards her. Ali's sharp breath was enough of an answer for her.

"I do, don't I?" 

Ali gasped as Ashlyn moved closer to her. 

"Ashlyn-"

Now she was touching her, a soft hand on her shoulder dipping below her collar. 

"You make me a bit nervous too, Ali. Mostly because of how badly I want to bend you over Ms. Ellis's desk and fuck you silly."

Ali moaned as Ashlyn planted a kiss to her neck.

"But," she whispered. "Before that, I want to show you something."

From under her bed, Ashlyn pulled a piece of posterboard, decorated with pictures of the characters and impeccable lettering. And, most of all, completed paragraphs describing the feminist elements of the text.

Ali planted a joyful, relieved kiss on Ashlyn's lips, and the other girl smiled. There wasn't much left to put together, so that time could be put to better use.


	7. Heartwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she worries about upcoming war, Ali Stark meets her family's bannerman Ashlyn Umber by the Weirwood tree.

Ali pressed a curious ear against the keyhole to her father's private chamber, locked from the inside against any person in Winterfell who wasn't already inside. The only people inside the room were her parents, the Maesters, the most trusted guards, and Kyle. No one had thought to let her in- she was just a girl, after all. She didn't need to worry her pretty little head about the concerns of war- especially not when, in all likelihood, she would eventually be married off to prevent it.

But that was a concern for tomorrow's Ali. Right now, she had to focus on listening in.

She could only hear small snippets of conversation- the voices inside were quiet, but filled with concern.

"-can't afford-"

"-don't have a choice!" 

"-King won't help us."

"-should summon the bannermen!"

"The Umbers are already here."

This sounded bad. The Lannisters and their bannermen had been prodding at the Starks' allies for months, and if her father didn't take action soon, they could soon end up with their own bannermen in open revolt, or an army of Lannisters at their gates, wanting ever more. As if they weren't already rich enough. Ali pulled her jacket tighter around herself. She didn't know if she could bear to hear anymore- she would have Kyle tell her later. 

But one thing did lift her spirits slightly. The Umbers _were _already here- they had been sent for as soon as the troubles had begun, and had just arrived in Winterfell this morning.

And Umbers meant Ashlyn.

She had meant to go see the other woman earlier, meet in their spot as soon as she arrived, but then she had seen her father and all his most trusted companions disappearing into his room. That had been too worrying and fascinating for her not to listen in, and so, as much as her heart ached every moment she was away from her, Ashlyn had to wait.

But, right now... Right now, the only thing that might be able to take the weight of worry off her shoulders was a stolen moment with Ashlyn Umber. So, trying to keep the sound of her boots silent on the stone of the floors, Ali tiptoed away from the door where her family was discussing the future of their House and towards the woods where they had shared all their moments.

When she approached the Weirwood tree, there was already a figure kneeling beneath it, sword in the dirt as she finished her prayers.

Ashlyn Umber always traveled with her father- she was his only trueborn child, and was widely expected to inherit the title of Lady of the Last Hearth upon his passing. Her broad figure was a contrast to Ali's slim one, and if someone looked at them from behind- someone, admittedly, with very poor eyesight- they could be mistaken for man and wife. Ali kept tiptoeing, hoping to surprise the other woman. 

"I know you're there, Ali."

Ashlyn didn't turn away from the tree, but Ali could see the corners of her cheeks turn up in a smile. She wished she could see her face- Ashlyn always reserved her brightest smiles for the young Lady Stark. There was no use in sneaking the rest of the way, and so Ali let her boots carry her forward until she was close enough to throw her arms around Ashlyn's neck. The other woman stood up, swinging Ali around into her arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"Hello, beautiful," said Ashlyn in between kisses to various parts of Ali's face.

Ali pressed her lips to Ashlyn's and sighed happily as the larger woman's hands came to rest on her ass, pulling her up higher into her arms so that they were at roughly the same level. 

"I've missed you," whispered Ali into Ashlyn's ear. "I'm glad you're here."

"I've missed you too, my girl. So much. Pity the circumstance."

Ali nodded sadly, Ashlyn's warmth not quite able to alleviate the chill in her bones that came with the worry she had hoped to forget. A large rock just out of sight of the Weirwood tree, further from the keep than the tree itself, which had served as the home of many passionate moments between the two women, was where Ashlyn carried Ali, her strong arms never faltering for a moment. She sat down on top of it with her love in her lap, letting Ali lean her head against her shoulder.

"I know," whispered Ali. "Do you know what's going to happen? They won't tell me anything."

Ashlyn shrugged. 

"I'm sorry, love. I don't know much. All I know is that it's not good. I don't want to scare you, baby, but I'm also not going to lie to you. I'll never lie to you."

Ali nodded against Ashlyn's shoulder. 

"Thank you."

A calloused but gentle hand ran through Ali's long hair while the other rubbed her shoulder, trying to work out the tension that had been building ever since she had last seen the other woman.

"How... How are you feeling, my love?"

Ashlyn's voice was concerned. Ali shrugged at the question, and Ashlyn opened her own jacket to wrap it around Ali, pulling her closer to her chest and sharing her warmth. The Stark woman was still shaking softly, not with cold but with nerves, but feeling the beat of Ashlyn's heart against her body was enough to calm the fear just a bit. Ashlyn just held her for a moment, before the lack of response began to become concerning.

"Look at me, Alexandra Stark." 

Ali obeyed, locking her wide eyes with Ashlyn's own calmer ones. There was nothing but love there, pure and true, for her.

"Nothing will happen to you. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New, that I will protect you from any harm. As long as I live, no ill will befall you, my Lady. My sword many belong to your father, but my heart belongs to you. And my heart takes priority over my sword any day."

Ali didn't know that there were light tears dripping down her face until Ashlyn used a finger to wipe them away. 

"I love you, Ashlyn Umber," whispered Ali. 

Ashlyn just held her closer, returning the sentiment into her ear. She would stay on that rock until Ali was ready to return to the keep, sword in hand, ready to keep her oath. 


	8. Earn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali has no idea how Ashlyn managed to get them into the school in the middle of the night, but she sure as hell isn't complaining. Especially not when her girlfriend is wearing a tie and beckoning her forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn are both eighteen in this- no one is underage. This takes place in the same verse as "Elements of Feminism" and is basically just porn.

Ali had no idea how Ashlyn had managed to pull this off. None whatsoever. But, as long as they didn't get caught (probably ending in a fun trip down to the police station as well as the end of all hopes for a scholarship), Ali wasn't complaining. And even if they did get caught, the prospect didn't seem as bad as missing a chance like this. 

There was something about Ashlyn Harris that made Ali do things that she definitely never would've considered before meeting the other girl. 

So, here they were. On a Saturday night. In their school. Alone.

Ali was waiting in the hallway outside of Ms. Ellis's classroom, waiting for Ashlyn to call her in. She hadn't been able to see what the other girl was wearing under her long jacket, but Ali herself was clad in a tiny skirt, push-up bra, thong and low cut top. Her hair was in a simple ponytail, and she was getting incredibly impatient. 

Finally, just as she was about to go charging inside the room, whether Ashlyn was ready or not, there came a voice from inside the room.

"Miss Krieger? Come in."

Ali's heart was pounding as she took a step into the classroom, eyes immediately finding her girlfriend sitting behind the desk with a serious look on her face. Ashlyn had on red lipstick that she had stolen from Ali, a white blouse with a tie around her neck, and a tight pencil skirt which made it obvious that she had already attached the strap to her hips. 

She looked like a character pulled straight from Ali's nighttime fantasies. Which was, of course, why they were here. 

Ali slowly approached the desk, unable to tear her eyes away from Ashlyn. Just the sight of her girlfriend was enough to make her pussy twinge, and there was more to come. 

She perched on the edge of the chair.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Krieger?"

Ali shook her head, looking down at her lap. 

"You don't? Well," said Ashlyn, tapping her desk to make Ali look up at her. "Shall we discuss?"

Ali nodded cautiously, feeling her girlfriend's eyes on her, taking her in. Ashlyn continued on.

"You, Miss Krieger, are failing this class."

Ali sat jolt upright, acting as if she was shocked and horrified. 

"I can't be! I've never failed a class in my life! Never even gotten below a B!"

"Well," said Ashlyn, enjoying the hell out of Ali's acting. "You are failing this one."

Ali stomped her foot theatrically, burying her head in her hands to conceal the wide grin on her face. 

"Please, Ms. Harris," she whined, pulling up her head and allowing her lower lip to jut out. She wrapped a curl around her finger, enjoying the way that Ashlyn's eyes followed her every movement. 

"There must be something I can do! I can't fail!" 

"Well," said Ashlyn slyly, feeling the dampness pool between her legs. "The way I see it, we have two options if you don't want to repeat my class."

Ali looked at her like an eager puppy, eyes wide and ready to obey whatever Ashlyn told her to do.

"What are they, ma'am?"

Ashlyn had to hold back a gasp of arousal at the title, but quickly pulled herself back together to respond to her girlfriend, whose shirt had dipped considerably lower as she leaned forward.

"Either you can spend all your time doing extra work-" Ali moaned in horror at the thought. Between the rest of her classes, soccer and her afterschool job, she didn't have time to do even a little bit of extra work, much less the amount required to bring up her grade.

"What's the other option, ma'am?"

"You can take my _personal _form of punishment, reserved just for bad girls who are failing this class."

Ali moaned in excitement and arousal, barely able to stop herself from throwing herself across the desk right away. 

"I... I'll take the second option, ma'am."

Ashlyn smiled dangerously. 

"I thought you might. Now, bend over the desk."

Ali obeyed as a rush of slick coated her panties. Ashlyn got out of her chair, pulling a ruler from Ms. Ellis's desk drawer, and walked around so that she was behind Ali. She had a perfect view of her girlfriend's ass, exposed by her skimpy thong, as she flipped up her skirt. 

"Well, Miss Krieger," she said. "Barely wearing anything at all. Now, here's what's going to happen, little girl. I'm going to give you sixteen spankings with this ruler, enough to get you up to a B if each stroke counts for one point on your grade. Whether you get that A you want is up to you, and you'll find out how you can get it after I'm done turning this pretty little ass red."

Ali moaned in arousal, rubbing her thighs together as Ashlyn ran a hand across her cheeks, warming her up. 

"Yes, ma'am. I promise I'll be a good girl."

Ashlyn couldn't stop herself from thrusting a finger into her pussy, avoiding the strap-on. That was for later. Once she had taken the edge off, she smacked the ruler against her palm.

"I believe you. Now, count them."

Ashlyn brought the ruler down on the top of Ali's ass, and the other girl shrieked in surprise and pain. Ashlyn gave her a moment to catch her breath, then smacked her ass again, this time with her hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Miss Krieger?"

"Oh! O-One, ma'am!"

"Good girl," said Ashlyn, bringing the ruler down again. Ali held back her gasp this time, and choked out the number. Ashlyn gave her three strokes on each cheek, enjoying the sound of her counting getting more and more desperate and aroused. Then, Ashlyn moved Ali's thong aside and rubbed a finger down her slit, gathering her girlfriend's slick.

"Well, Miss Krieger," she said. "Looks like this isn't as much of a punishment as I thought it was. What a little slut you are."

Ali moaned at the contact, shoving her ass backwards towards Ashlyn, who quickly removed her finger. 

"No, no. Teachers only touch their good girls like that, and you aren't a good girl yet."

She brought the ruler down again, this time on the area just above Ali's cunt. She squealed, but choked out the number eight. The next three strokes came in quick succession, and Ali counted them all, becoming more and more breathless. 

The ruler _stung, _and Ali whimpered. Her girlfriend brought the implement down again, and Ali forced herself to gasp out numbers instead of moans. 

"Ten, ma'am!"

A stroke to each of her upper thighs.

"Eleven and twelve at once, ma'am!"

Her crack.

"Thirteen, ma'am!"

Again.

"F-Fourteen, ma'am!"

Ali's pussy was contracting in pain and arousal, and Ashlyn was entranced. She wanted to be inside of that pussy, but she had a spanking to finish. 

"I think that pretty pink cunt could be a little redder, Miss Krieger." 

Ali couldn't stop the moan of horrified anticipation from flying from her lips at Ashlyn's words. 

"Oh, Ms. Harris, no! Please!"

Ashlyn paused, leaning over the desk to get a look at Ali's face, full of arousal and pain. 

"You good, baby girl?"

Ali nodded frantically, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend.

"Yes, Ash! Please, keep going!"

Ashlyn gave her girlfriend an adoring smile, then resumed her role.

"Don't you want that grade, Miss Krieger?"

When Ali nodded, Ashlyn brought the ruler down on top of her girlfriend's dripping pussy. The woman bent over the desk _screamed, _and Ashlyn was incredibly glad that they were alone. 

"What number was that?"

"F-Fifteen-n, ma'am! Please!"

The last stroke was the hardest one, and it turned Ali's pussy an appealing shade of red. Ashlyn was sure that her girlfriend would be able to feel the hits in the morning, as well as hopefully a minute from now when Ashlyn pushed her strap-on into her dripping hole. 

Ali screamed again, and the number sixteen was barely coherent as it fell from her lips. Ashlyn ran a comforting hand through her hair, brushing the tears away. 

"Good girl, Miss Krieger. What a good girl, taking a spanking for me. You _earned _that B, little one."

"Th-Thank you, ma'am."

Ashlyn gently pulled Ali's hips closer to her own, pulling her pencil skirt off to reveal the strap-on attached to her hips, the base of which would thrust against her clit when she finally shoved it into her girlfriend's pussy. 

"Wanna go for an A, baby?"

Ali nodded, and Ashlyn ran the tip of her strap-on over her girlfriend's dripping slit, still tinged red from the slap of the ruler. 

"Let me fuck that pussy and I'll give you that A."

"Yes, Ms. Harris, ma'am! Please, fuck my little pussy!"

There was no better invitation than that. Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hips, careful to avoid the sore spots, and slid her cock into Ali's warm and wet pussy. They both moaned, Ali as the plastic stretched her walls and Ashlyn as the base of the thing pressed against her clit. 

She didn't hold back, fucking Ali's pussy with abandon over their teacher's desk. 

"Good _girl, _Miss Krieger. Such a tight, pretty cunt. If I could give you more than an A for this hole, I would."

"Th-Thank you, ma'am! Please, fuck me harder!"

Ashlyn did, flipping her over and letting her wrap her legs around her waist. Ali used Ashlyn's tie to pull her down and press a deep kiss to her girlfriend's lips. Ashlyn brought a hand down to play with Ali's swollen clit, and little drops of her slick escaped her pussy as Ashlyn thrusted, dripping down onto the floor. Ali bucked into her hand, and Ashlyn could tell that she was close.

"C-Can I cum, Ms. Harris?"

Ashlyn considered, but as the base of the strap-on pressed harder against her clit and Ashlyn felt herself approaching her own climax, she figured that her pretty little one deserved to cum on her cock. She had been so good, after all.

"Cum for me, Ali."

Ali did, moaning out her climax and clenching around Ashlyn's strap-on. This triggered her own orgasm, and she kissed her girlfriend _hard. _

As they came down from their aftershocks, Ashlyn lifted Ali up into her arms. Holding her girlfriend with both arms, but one hand, she replaced the ruler into Ms. Ellis's desk and turned off the light. Ashlyn carried Ali to the car, her girl sighing in contentment against her shoulder. 

Ali whimpered as she was deposited into the car, trying to avoid pressure on her ass as much as possible. Ashlyn cooed sympathetically.

"Don't worry, babygirl. I'll get some cream on that when we get back to my place."

Ali nodded, and Ashlyn took her hand with the one not steering the car. 

"And on Monday, when you can't sit still in class, it'll be hard to stop myself from fucking your pussy in front of the whole class."


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali has the worst nightmare of her life, and Ashlyn is there to hold her when she wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jesus, this hurt me to write, but I was in an angsty mood.
> 
> Based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clczF9tMSuA&t=606s): skip to 9:16 if you don't have a lot of time
> 
> This is also short as fuck.

Ali had never felt _smaller _than she did at that moment, curling around herself into the couch cushions and fighting the urge to clap her hands over her ears to block out the poisonous words. The brutal, brutal words that she didn't know Ash's mouth was capable of forming, much less spitting venomously into her face, without a care for how frightened or heartbroken she was.

"I don't care about you! No one fucking cares about you!"

The scariest thing was that Ashlyn wasn't yelling. Her voice was sharp, but deadly serious. Ali could tell that she meant it, meant it with every cell in her body.

Ali whimpered in pain, feeling the tears that had already been brimming in her eyes begin to spill over, soaking the pillow that served as her only comfort. 

"Ashlyn," she choked. "Ash, that's not true."

Ashlyn gave a cruel laugh, feet tapping on the wood floor as she made her way towards the front door, dragging the suitcase filled with her belongings behind her.

"And why shouldn't it be true?"

Ali tried to come up with something, but with her heart cracking into a million pieces and the tears falling faster from her red eyes, she couldn't. She just couldn't think of any reason why Ashlyn should be lying to her.

"I... I..."

Ali coughed to try and hold back the sobs, but it didn't work. Within seconds, she was bawling into the couch cushions. 

Before today, Ashlyn would have wrapped her arms around her and let her sob into her shoulder, rub her back and stroke her hair.

"You finally figured it out, did you? Who could ever stay with you?"

Then, the door slammed behind Ashlyn, and Ali was all alone on the couch, alone in the house, alone in the world.

* * *

"Please! No!"

Ali woke up covered in sweat, wrapped in the blankets. Her face was wet, and she had clearly been sobbing in her sleep, tears which sped up when she emerged from the nightmare.

"Babe?"

The voice next to her was sleepy, clearly having just woken up from her own dream, disturbed by Ali's thrashing and screaming, which had yanked the blankets away from her.

"A-Ash-"

Ali couldn't speak, wrapping her arms around herself as she shuddered.

"Wha's wro'g?"

Ashlyn rubbed her eyes, sitting up and looking down at her fiancee. Ali didn't answer her, crying harder. 

Ashlyn pulled Ali into her arms, rocking her gently against her chest and running a sleepy hand through her hair. It was a long time before Ali stopped crying, and Ashlyn grew more and more worried by the minute. When the sobs slowed, Ali's face still pressed against Ashlyn's soaked shoulder, the younger woman tried again.

"Baby girl, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Ali nodded slowly, trying to cuddle closer to Ashlyn. Ashlyn pulled her fully onto her lap, pressing kisses into her hair.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?"

Ali nodded again, and when she spoke, her voice was quiet and broken.

"You left me. You t-told me that no one l-loves me."

Ice gripped Ashlyn's chest, and she held Ali tighter. Her fiancee seemed to be teetering on the edge of tears again.

"Oh, sweet girl. I'm so sorry that you had that dream. But it's not true, it's not true."

Ashlyn pulled Ali's face up to meet her eyes, both sets glittering with tears.

"You are so loved, Ali. So loved, and I'll never leave you. I'm here as long as you want me."

"B-But what if I want you forever?"

"Then I'm here forever. Now c'mon, princess, you need to sleep. I've gotcha."

Ashlyn laid back down, wrapping Ali in her arms and petting her gently until the older woman's breaths evened out. She had fallen back to sleep, and only when she was sure that Ali was dozing peacefully did Ashlyn allow herself to return to slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops don't be mad sorry


	10. Mommy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough game, nothing makes Ashlyn feel better than her Mommy's loving touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE tell me what other scenarios you want to see!

To any random onlooker, it would have seemed like Ashlyn was the sexually dominant partner in her relationship with Ali. That Ashlyn was the one wrapping her hands in Ali's hair, gently pressing her down and taking her apart. 

It really seemed like that was how it should be, given everything.

But anyone who thought that Ashlyn dominated Ali in the bedroom would be dead wrong. 

"Mommy," moaned Ashlyn quietly as she wrapped her strong Keeper's arms around Ali's neck, burying her face in the older woman's muscular shoulder.

"What do you need from me, princess?"

Ashlyn whimpered softly as she pressed a light line of kisses down Ali's neck. Ali ran a hand through Ashlyn's hair, pulling at it gently. Both women's panties were slightly damp, just from the pressure of the other's body beside their own and the kisses on lips and faces and necks. Ashlyn's bare breasts were pressed against Ali's side, but Ali still had her bra on, hiding her beautiful chest from Ashlyn's adoring eyes. 

Ali's muscular thigh was slotted between Ashlyn's clamping legs, and the younger woman couldn't stop herself from rocking gently against the warm skin right in front of her. Even though her panties were still on, Ali could feel the dampness soaking through to coat her leg.

Ashlyn was whining in desire, trying to get more friction from Ali's skin onto her pussy.

When she was with Ali like this, Ashlyn had a hard time expressing her desires adequately. Which is why it was good that Ali always seemed to know exactly what her babygirl needed.

"M-Mommy," cried Ashlyn, and Ali ran a soothing hand over her shoulders, shushing her softly.

"Do you need Mommy to take care of you, baby?"

Ashlyn nodded desperately- she was aroused, of course, but it was more the mental element than the physical which had stolen her voice and left her at Ali's mercy.

"Shh, princess. Mommy's here. Mommy's gotcha, always."

Ali kissed Ashlyn on her soft lips before she unclasped her bra, revealing her soft breasts to the younger woman. Ashlyn's eyes went wide with arousal as she brought her hands up to play with Ali's chest, rubbing a thumb over each stiff nipple. 

Ali sighed in comfort and pleasure, her gentle hand coming down to repeat the gesture on Ashlyn's chest.

"Good girl," she said. "You're making Mommy feel good."

Ashlyn blushed at the praise, accepting Ali's offered kiss. They were still lying side by side, until Ali gently swung one leg above Ashlyn's body, using it to position herself above the younger woman.

"Pretty girl," she said, dropping down to kiss the hollow of Ashlyn's throat. "My Ash."

"Mommy," cried Ashlyn, feeling another wave of slick gush from her damp pussy. She rubbed her thighs together reflexively, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Ali.

"Do you need more, baby?"

Ashlyn nodded, wrapping her arms around Ali's neck. 

"Please, Mommy."

Ali kissed Ashlyn again, and slid a hand under the waistband of her fiancee's panties, feeling the dampness of her pussy. Then, hooking her fingers around them, she pulled the fabric down to reveal the younger woman's wet pussy.

"Already so wet," she sighed. "God, baby, you're so pretty."

"Thank you, Mommy," whispered Ashlyn, hairs all over her body standing up at the intense look in her fiancee's eyes, eating her up like a pint of mint chip ice cream. 

"Where do you want Mommy's fingers, darling?"

A light blush made Ashlyn's slight embarrassment known. But, she knew, it was just Ali. Just the love of her life- she could tell her where she wanted her fingers.

"My pussy, Mommy."

Ali kissed her again, and she nodded happily. 

"Okay, princess. Mommy can do that for you."

Ali ran her fingers through Ashlyn's light curls, then dipped them down to tease her lips. The younger woman thrust her hips upwards, trying to get friction.

"Keep still, princess."

Ashlyn whimpered, but pressed her hips down to the bed, curling her fist in the sheets in an effort to obey Ali's request. 

"Good girl," cooed Ali, and rewarded Ashlyn with a finger brushing across her swollen clit. This made Ashlyn moan lightly, biting on her lip and allowing her eyes to fall shut.

Slowly, Ali added more fingers, rolling the sensitive nub on her fiancee's pussy in between her thumb and index finger. 

"Mommy," sighed Ashlyn. "More."

"Needy girl," laughed Ali, kissing Ashlyn again. "Does my sweetheart need Mommy's fingers fucking her pretty pussy?"

Ashlyn nodded, and Ali obliged, sliding the fingers that were previously working at Ashlyn's clit down to the younger woman's dripping pussy. 

"Please, Mommy!"

As Ali's fingers slowly fucked her, Ashlyn couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the feelings surrounding her. Not just the physical sensations being provided by her fiancee, but the comfort and safety that came from letting go of her tough image once in a while and simply becoming Ali's sweet princess.

Ali drove her fingers deeper into Ashlyn's pussy, feeling around her silky walls, memorizing every fold and edge that was uniquely _Ashlyn. _Before long, it had become a true struggle for the younger woman to keep her hips still, to not fuck back onto Ali's fingers. 

As for Ali, she was enjoying greatly the sounds coming from Ashlyn's mouth. The breathy moans, the pleased sighs, the whispers of _mommy, mommy. _Her girl was really a sight, and the feeling of Ashlyn's slick gushing around Ali's fingers was one of which she would never tire.

"Are you close, baby?"

Ashlyn nodded, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on her forehead. 

"Yes, Mommy. Can I come?"

Ali laughed gently, rubbing gently at Ashlyn's throbbing clit, bringing the younger even closer to an orgasm.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Whenever you need."

It didn't take Ashlyn long before she was clenching around Ali's fingers, moaning out her orgasm, cries of _mommy _combined with Ali's name. 

As Ashlyn came down from her aftershocks, Ali brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking off the taste of her girl's slick. Corny as it may have sounded, Ashlyn's wetness was one of Ali's favorite tastes in the entire world. 

Seeing Ali licking her fingers clean of her slick flipped a switch in Ashlyn's brain, and the younger woman licked her lips in desire. 

"Mommy," she said. "Can I eat you out?"

Ali's pussy clenched at those words, already anticipating wrapping her thighs around her girl's perfect face. 

"Of course, princess," she responded. "Do you want me to sit on your face?"

Ashlyn nodded quickly, letting her tongue loll out and inviting her fiancee to take the offered seat. 

When Ali sank down, lips spread, Ashlyn didn't hesitate to start fucking her with her tongue, trying to gather all of the older woman's slick on her tongue and enjoying the smell and slightly suffocating feeling of Ali's pussy covering her.

Ashlyn nibbled at Ali's pussy lips, driving the older woman mad. Her nose was pressed against Ali's clit, and she was grinding down gently, desperate for more friction.

"Good girl," she moaned. "You're Mommy's good girl, Ash."

When Ali came, she did so with a shout of Ashlyn's name, and a rush of fluid coated the younger woman's tongue. Ashlyn lapped it up eagerly, driving her tongue further into Ali's sensitive pussy in an effort to get more until the elder whimpered and dismounted. 

Ali gave Ashlyn a deep kiss, tasting herself on the younger woman's tongue before pulling her into her arms, letting her head rest between her breasts. The flesh was comforting for Ashlyn, whose breathing was beginning to resume normal pace. 

"I love you, Mommy," she whispered into Ali's breasts, and the answering hand stroking her hair and shoulders was the best feeling in the world.

"I love you too, baby girl. More than anything in the whole world."


	11. Earn It, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning. Neither Ali or Ashlyn can stop thinking about how it was to fuck over Ms. Ellis's desk, and this leads to a steamy trip to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLCL17: What about a kinda continuation of chapter 8? Monday comes and they’re sitting in Ms. Ellis’ class and all they can think of is how they had sex over her desk Saturday night and during her class they sneak off to the bathroom and have sex in one of the stalls. I really love High School AU’s so really I’d love to see anything regarding high school/teenage Ali and Ash
> 
> Everyone, I am so happy that Ken Krieger is recovering!!! Hallelujah.

Ashlyn was so glad that she had a seat behind Ali in Ms. Ellis's class. Because, how else would she be able to admire the delightful sight of her girlfriend, unable to sit still as she tried to pay attention to the lecture in the front of the classroom. 

Ali's neighbor's eyes would flicker over to her once in a while, wondering why her normally studious and attentive desk partner couldn't seem to focus today.

Ashlyn laughed to herself, and didn't even try to stop herself from getting turned on. Because Ali looked so delicious, wiggling around like that as her eyes focused on a point that was a little to the left of the board, and more consistent with a point that was on the surface of Ms. Ellis's desk. Ashlyn could tell by the way the back of Ali's neck was flushing that her girlfriend was wet, and trying very hard to conceal the fact that her still-bruised ass was what was making it difficult for her to sit still.

"Fuck," whispered Ashlyn to herself, and then pretended to take a note on whatever their teacher was saying. 

Ali could feel Ashlyn's lust-filled eyes boring a hole in the back of her head, and the knowledge that her girlfriend was watching her struggle against the combined forces of the ache in her ass and the arousal at the sight of the desk she had gotten fucked over, making her pussy twinge in desire for Ashlyn's strap-on. Or, really, anything that her girlfriend wanted to give her.

She let out a soft moan, feeling a wave of slick escape her pussy and coat the inside of her panties. She was so glad that she had worn leggings today, rather than the skirt she had been considering. 

Her phone buzzed, and Ali knew even before she checked it that the text was from Ashlyn. Normally, she would never even consider texting in class, but there was no way she was focusing today anyway, and so she pulled out her cellphone and opened the message.

_Ash: I see you up there, baby girl. Can't sit still, can you?_

Ali bit her lip, fighting the urge to turn around and take in the teasing expression she knew was on Ashlyn's face. But, before she even had time to truly process the first text, another one came in. 

_Ash: Your bruised little ass just can't take it, can it? But I bet your pretty pussy is more sensitive right now, isn't it?_

Ali nodded, knowing that Ashlyn could see her. She cast her eyes briefly back towards the board, and thankfully Ms. Ellis was too busy writing something to notice that the girl who was normally one of her star students was flagrantly not paying any attention at all.

And Ash was nowhere near done with her.

_Ash: __I bet you're dripping, aren't you, baby girl? You just can't _stand _to see the desk where I fucked you so good. _

It wasn't a lie. Ali couldn't stop imagining their Saturday night, how Ash had taken control of her, bent her over Ms. Ellis's desk, spanked her and fucked her pussy harder than she ever had before. 

_Ash: I bet you wish you were there right now. Wouldn't even care if everyone was still here, just want my fingers in your slutty pussy._

Ali couldn't hold back a quiet moan, and her neighbor cast her a curious glance. She flushed red, feeling another wave of slick fall into her panties. 

_Ash: Naughty little girl. _

This last text was the straw that broke the camel's back. Before she could even think, Ali's hand shot up into the air. Ms. Ellis pointed to her, slightly confused. All they were doing was reviewing, and she hadn't thought that Ali Krieger of all people would have any questions on this material. 

"May I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher nodded, and Ali raced for the classroom door, every step causing her damp panties to rub lightly against her stiff clit. It wasn't very far to the bathroom, and Ali chewed on her lip as the door clanged shut behind her. She knew that Ashlyn wouldn't be far behind her, and she just had to wait for her girlfriend. Then she could deal with the brutal ache in between her legs. 

"Well, baby," said a teasing voice at the door. "Aren't you just the sweetest sight?"

Ashlyn locked the door to the bathroom behind her, then crept towards Ali. The older girl moaned in anticipation, face turning crimson at the situation she was in: in a school bathroom, with a dripping pussy, about to be absolutely destroyed by her gorgeous girlfriend. 

"Ash," she sighed as the younger's arms wrapped around her. 

Ashlyn kissed her on the lips, a bruising and passionate kiss that took what little remained of Ali's breath away. Her girlfriend's large hands slid under the waistband of her leggings, rubbing at her panties as she used the other arm to hold her against the tiles of the wall.

"You're so wet," said Ashlyn, and Ali nodded. 

"Yes, Ash, so wet for you!"

"Such a little slut."

Ashlyn's voice was a hiss in Ali's ear, filthy and aroused. 

"You have no idea how turned on I was, watching you wiggle around in your seat like that. God, babe. I wanted to just grab you, eat you up."

Ali moaned as Ashlyn yanked her leggings down, revealing her soaked panties. 

"Ash," she moaned, wanting the younger girl's hands on her pussy. But Ashlyn had let go of Ali to busy herself with her own clothes, yanking down her jeans to reveal that she was almost as wet as Ali herself. 

"Ash, please!"

Her girlfriend hoisted her up so that she was sitting on the bathroom sink, then unceremoniously pulled her panties off of her. Ashlyn was between her legs, with a perfect angle to get at her dripping pussy, and Ali clenched in anticipation. She wanted, no, _needed _Ashlyn's thick fingers inside of her. But Ashlyn wasn't going to give her what she wanted that easily.

"Get on your knees, baby."

Ashlyn was pulling her own panties off, and Ali hurried to obey, even though Ashlyn had only just put her on the sink. Her knees met the rough tile of the bathroom floor, and she made a mental note to remember to shower later- there was no way this floor was clean. 

With the younger girl's panties gone, and from her position on the ground, Ali had a perfect view of Ashlyn's dripping pussy, all wet just for her. Her girlfriend didn't even need to direct her before Ali had lunged forward, burying her tongue inside of Ashlyn, who moaned lewdly, curling her fingers into Ali's hair.

"Fuck, baby," she moaned. "Such a good girl."

Ali preened at the praise, continuing to eat Ashlyn out, to devour her girlfriend's soaked pussy, to lap up all the traces of Ashlyn's arousal. The fact that they were in a school bathroom had completely left both girls' minds, so absorbed were they in the sensations that Ali's tongue was giving Ashlyn's hole.

Her nose brushed against Ashlyn's clit, and Ali devoured the noise that spilled from the younger girl's mouth. It wouldn't take Ashlyn much longer to come, if the way she was yanking at Ali's hair was anything to go by. 

"So good, Al," she moaned. "So good at this."

Ali smiled into Ashlyn's pussy, and the change in her face nearly made Ashlyn cum right there. She was shamelessly humping at Ali's face by now, and when the older girl nipped at her clit, Ashlyn fell apart, moans of Ali's name falling from her lips. The two could only hope that no one had happened to be walking outside of the restroom at that point, because there would have been little doubt as to the activities taking place within. Really, the entire room was going to smell like pussy after they were done.

But, as Ashlyn recovered from her aftershocks and bent Ali over the sinks, neither could bring themselves to care.

"I'm going to fingerfuck you so good," said Ash. "That you won't be able to think."

Ali moaned- she was already having a hard time thinking, if she was being honest. But, when Ashlyn shoved three fingers into her at once and immediately began pumping them in and out of her sopping pussy, her brain began to fill with a buzzing bliss. 

"S-So thick," she cried. "So big!"

Ashlyn laughed, pumping harder, allowing some of Ali's slick to fall to the floor. 

"Yeah, baby. You like my thick fingers pumping in and out of your dirty cunt? It won't take much for you to come, will it? I almost wish that everyone else could see you now, star student Ali Krieger, bent over the bathroom sink by me, of all people, falling apart on my fingers like a little slut. And because of what?"

Ali moaned at the words, the thought inexplicably turning her on impossibly more. In this state, it was almost arousing to think of everyone in school knowing that she was a slut for Ashlyn Harris. But, she knew that the words were just words, that Ashlyn would never ever put her in that position. That, if someone walked through the door right now, Ashlyn would have no qualms about shielding her body with her own. 

"Because," continued Ashlyn. "I bent you over our teacher's desk and fucked you so hard while you called me ma'am. Because that little cunt got beaten red with _our teacher's ruler._"

Ali almost cried with how close she was, thrusting her hips back into Ashlyn's fingers. While she turned the older girl's legs to jelly, Ashlyn bent down to whisper in Ali's ear.

"Cum for me, pretty little slut."

Ali had to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming as she clenched around Ashlyn's fingers, cumming hard. She collapsed into her girlfriend's arms, unable to even think about walking. Much less returning for the last few minutes of class.

Ashlyn seemed to know this, kissing Ali's forehead gently.

"Let's get dressed, darling. We're ditching the rest of the day."

Normally, Ali would have argued. But, just like Saturday night, there was something about Ashlyn Harris that made her do things she never would have done before.

"Okay. But you've gotta carry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave requests in the comments! I'll write anything Krashlyn


	12. Strawberry Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn is a daughter of Poseidon who is new to Camp Half Blood, and Ali is an unclaimed half-blood living in the Hermes cabin who helps her find her footing.

Ali was trying her best not to be jealous of the new girl. After all, why should she be jealous of someone who had stumbled across the border to the camp covered in blood, with a nasty cut along her arm and shaking uncontrollably while refusing to let go of her backpack, clutching it so hard that her knuckles were white? 

Ashlyn Harris had been a complete wreck when she arrived at Camp Half Blood, but Ali (whose own transition had been far easier, with far less blood) still wished that she could be her. 

Because, almost the moment Ashlyn had been taken to Chiron, in front of a large percentage of the camp, including Ali herself, a shining symbol had appeared over her head, marking her as a daughter of Poseidon. And all the awe that Ali had felt over this new girl who somehow made it camp all on her own was replaced by clenched fists and teary eyes, because everyone was getting claimed.

Everyone, that is, but her. 

She had been living in the Hermes cabin for a year now, ever since she got to camp, and there hadn't been a hint of a sign as to who her parent was. No matter how much she prayed, no matter how much food she scraped onto the grill, no matter how much she wanted it to, that glowing sign never appeared above her head.

And this girl had gotten it right away.

But no, Ali wasn't jealous. Not in the least.

Or that was what she was trying to tell herself as she showed the new daughter of Poseidon around the camp.

"And if you look over there," she said, keeping a pleasant smile on her face to counter Ashlyn's wide eyed stare. "You see the armory, where we can head right after I finish your tour and get you fitted with a sword."

"Thank you," said Ashlyn, but her eyes had already locked onto the row of cabins. Particularly Cabin Three, her new home. Children who were claimed right away could usually pick out their parent's cabin without being told which one it was, and Ali had cast her eyes across each and every one time and time again, begging one of them to speak to her.

But, none of them ever had. And it was starting to seem likely that none of them ever would. 

_Keep smiling, Ali. _

"So, that one, over there. Cabin Three. That's yours. No one else lives there right now, so it's all yours!"

She couldn't help but notice the other girl's shoulders droop slightly as she led her back towards the armory to get her fitted. But, it wasn't her business.

* * *

Dinner was Ali's least favorite part of the day. She loved the food, of course, but she hated sacrificing part of it to a parent who never seemed to hear her prayers. 

But, it was what she had to do, and so she scraped the reddest strawberry into the fire and uttered the same silent plea that she had every night since she arrived.

_Please, mother. Or father. Whoever you are, just claim me. Please._

She never had time to be too sad at dinner, though, because Meghan Klingenberg had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started chattering in her ear about the way she had _totally destroyed _her opponent during practice combat today. Ali couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl's enthusiasm. 

Kling was a typical Hermes child- troublemaking little imp, but with a good heart. She loved the kid, just like she had grown to love all the campers who had become like her family in the two years she had lived in the Hermes cabin. It was as if no one remembered that she didn't actually belong there. 

Tonight, though, Ali couldn't concentrate on what the younger girl was telling her. Because, without really meaning to, she cast her eyes over to the no longer empty Poseidon table, where Ashlyn Harris was sitting alone, poking at her food. The sight made Ali's heart clench painfully, and she playfully tousled Kling's hair before hopping up and, not really knowing why, making her way over to sit beside Ashlyn. 

"Hey," she said, and Ashlyn startled, looking up at Ali. 

"Mind if I sit here?"

Ashlyn shook her head, gesturing to the place beside her, into which Ali slid. She took a bite of her food, hoping that her doing so would encourage Ashlyn to do the same. 

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your siblings?"

Ashlyn had speared a french fry with her fork, but didn't bring it up to her mouth. Ali normally would have resented the question- actually, she did resent the question- but she reminded herself that this girl had no idea. And, even if she had known, something told her that she wouldn't have minded as much as she normally did.

"They're not my siblings. Well, they might be. Anyone here could be. I... I don't know who my parent is. Not even if they're a God or Goddess. Just, nothing."

Ashlyn put down her fork.

"Ali, that's... that's awful."

She shrugged, biting at her lip. 

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to it."

The horn blew, announcing the start of campfire. Ali couldn't help but let a smile jump onto her face as Ashlyn jolted in surprise. It broke the tension somewhat, and the other girl let Ali pull her to her feet. 

"Come on. Sit with me at campfire. I'll show you who's who."

Ashlyn grinned. 

"Still my fearless guide, I see."

The energy was good tonight in the amphitheater, and so the flames jumped high and bright. Some people had begun roasting marshmallows, others were singing along (badly) to the songs that the Apollo cabin had started. Everyone else was just chattering to each other. It was a New York autumn night, and so it was a bit chilly, but Ali's body beside hers gave Ashlyn just enough warmth to be cozy. 

"So," she said, turning to look at the other girl, who was waving to a freckled girl across the campfire. "Who's who in this place?"

"Well," said Ali. "There's quite a few of them."

By the time Ali was done, Ashlyn could only remember a few of the people she had named. 

Kelley O'Hara, the head of the Hermes cabin. Prankster, but one of the nicest people Ali had ever met.

Becky Sauerbrunn, head of the Athena cabin. Never let anyone know how smart she was, unlike half the other kids in her cabin.

Alex Morgan, Aphrodite cabin. Heartbreaker extraordinaire. Half of the boys at camp were in love with her, though in the firelight, Ashlyn would swear on the River Styx that she couldn't compare to the girl sitting right beside her. 

Lindsey Horan, Ares. One of the toughest girls at camp, but a real sweetheart when you got to know her. If you were her friend, she would kill and die for you. 

And, of course, Ali herself. Currently Hermes cabin, but looking for a move. 

The girl that Ashlyn had accidentally referred to in her head as more beautiful than the head of the fucking _Aphrodite _cabin. 

Shit. 

Although she was trying to stay awake, the activity of the day, of her new home, was starting to catch up with Ashlyn. She tried to keep in her yawn, but it escaped anyway, and didn't go unnoticed by Ali, who laughed softly.

"Tired, are you?"

Ashlyn yawned again, confirming Ali's statement. 

"Let me walk you back."

Ali pulled Ashlyn to her feet, and it took the daughter of Poseidon a moment to realize that, even after they left the glowing campfire circle, the other girl didn't let go. It should have been awkward, but somehow it wasn't. It felt more natural than anything today had, to be holding the hand of this girl that she had only met today, walking back to her new home, in the campfire light. 

What didn't feel natural was letting go once they reached the Poseidon cabin. 

"Good... Goodnight, Ashlyn."

Ali bit her lip, not walking away. Ashlyn didn't open her door.

"Ali, I... Will you... It's so... There's no one in there."

So, Ali followed Ashlyn into her cabin, and drifted off to sleep while talking to the other girl. Even though there was no chatter of children, and none of Kelley's shushing, none of the familiar sounds she had fallen asleep to for the past years, she somehow slept well.

And, for the first time, she didn't fall asleep wondering if her parent would ever claim her. She fell asleep excited for the morning, excited to show Ashlyn everything Camp Half Blood had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO, along with leaving requests, please tell me who everyone else's Godly parents should be. I already have a few decided, but I'd love input in case I want to write another chapter in this AU.


	13. Pillowtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a loss, Ashlyn needs Ali to take control of her in a very specific way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from becarefulcontentspriceless :
> 
> "Can you do a chap where Ash is a sub and loves kneeling or sitting by Ali's feet, not necessarily sexual all the time but because she feels safe and comfortable there. Maybe the team finds out and ask questions, maybe at a frustrating game your choice!"
> 
> I am planning to do a Part 2 of this chapter because it's so short: I watched the Red Stars vs Orlando game and I was so sad when Ash didn't get to keep the clean sheet that she fucking deserved. So, I banged this out in around an hour between games.

The floor of the locker room was hard, but the pillow Ashlyn was kneeling on was incredibly soft. Ali had brought it from home for the purpose of this exactly, without Ashlyn seeing her put it in the trunk of the car.

Somehow, Ali always knew that this was where they could end up. That this was where Ashlyn might need to end up, leaning her head against her legs as she knelt for her. 

Her spot by Ali's feet was the only one where Ashlyn felt truly comfortable and safe. Whenever she knelt for her fiancee, her chest and head filled with a pleasant warmth, one which superseded every negative emotion that she might have been feeling before Ali's hand on the back of her neck guided her gently to the position where she needed to stay until released. 

"Good girl," whispered Ali. "Such a good girl, kneeling for me." 

Ashlyn had had a great game- a _phenomenal _game, really. But, in stoppage time, Casey Short had buried one in the back of the net, and Orlando had lost. And so, she didn't quite know how to feel. But that was what was what Ali was here for, to settle her mind so that she could get her thoughts in order in the way she only could after kneeling for Ali. 

Both women had stripped down to just their bras and panties, and Ali's hand was carding through Ashlyn's hair, not caring that it was stringy with sweat. The defender's hair was still up in her trademark bun, and she was watching her fiancee carefully, looking for any sign that Ashlyn might need more attention than she was currently getting, which might have included a spanking or other forms of punishment. 

Thankfully, there were none. Because Ashlyn didn't deserve to be punished tonight, not in the slightest- she just needed to re-center herself.

"Talk to me if you're able, sweetheart."

Ali didn't phrase it as a question: Ashlyn needed her to tell her what to do. The younger woman shrugged, and Ali tightened her hand in her hair, tugging on it gently. 

"Either you tell me yes, or you shake your head. Okay, baby girl?"

Ashlyn considered for a moment, before she shook her head slowly back and forth. It broke Ali's heart a little bit to see her fiancee, after such an amazing game, ending her evening like this. 

"Okay. Such a good girl, baby."

Ashlyn tilted her head so that it was resting against Ali's bare knee. The touch of her fiancee's skin against her cheek allowed her to center herself enough to take a deep breath. Ali made an approving noise, and Ashlyn felt her chest filling again with the pleasant, safe feeling that always came eventually when she was on her knees for Ali. 

Ali kept petting her gently, running a thumb across Ashlyn's forehead, smoothing out the furrowed brow that Ashlyn hadn't even known she still had on her face. Ashlyn allowed herself to enjoy the caress of her fiancee's hands on her, and the pressure of the pillow against her knees feeling her head with a pleasant buzz.

The kind that only came from this sort of submission. 

"Do you mind if I talk to you?"

Ashlyn shook her head again, pushing a little bit of the buzz away so that she could listen to the words that her fiancee had for her. Ali tightened her grip in Ashlyn's hair a bit again, making sure that her fiancee was paying attention to her. 

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl. You played so, _so well." _

The position that Ashlyn was in gave her little room to argue with Ali. If there was one thing the other woman wouldn't tolerate while Ashlyn was kneeling for her was the keeper saying bad things about herself. As soon as she did, that was when Ali pulled her over her knee, and made her write out why she was amazing. 

And Ashlyn really wasn't in the mood for a spanking tonight, and even less in the mood for carpel tunnel. So, she just knelt and listened.

And besides, in the non-fuzzy part of her brain, she recognized that she _had _played well that night. Hell, she had gone one-on-one with Sam Kerr and stopped the shot. But, she couldn't stop the last one. 

"And, even if you had missed every single save," continued Ali. "I would still be proud of you. I am always proud of you, and you are always my good girl. Do you understand, baby girl?"

Ashlyn nodded, then nuzzled her cheek into Ali's leg. The defender laughed gently, bending down to give the keeper a gentle peck on the top of her head. 

"Are you ready to head home?"

Ashlyn bit her lip- it was a hard choice. She wanted to be cuddled up under the covers at home, spooning her fiancee as Logan slept at their feet. On the other hand, it felt so _safe _here, just as warm and comfortable at Ali's feet as it did in bed. She didn't really want to have to get up off her knees, not when she was just finding her peace again. 

Ali seemed to sense her dilemma, because she hummed like she did sometimes when she was thinking. 

"Here's an idea, baby girl," she finally said. "How about we go home, and then we can do whatever you need. I have a hunch- tell me if I'm wrong- that you need to be Mommy's sweet girl tonight."

Ashlyn hadn't originally thought of that, but now that Ali mentioned it, it did sound quite nice. And so she nodded against Ali's leg, mentally preparing herself for the short walk to the car. 

Ali rose to her feet, encouraging Ashlyn to do the same. The younger woman's legs were a bit unsteady, and she had to grab onto Ali's arm to support herself as she leaned down to grab the pillow, still containing the impressions from her knees. Ali wrapped her arm around Ashlyn's back, guiding her towards the car after they tossed on their clothes. 

And, even though Orlando had lost, Ashlyn was winning, because Ali would take care of her however she needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave prompts in the comments! In addition, how does everyone feel about ageplay (nonsexual?)


	14. Pillowtalk, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ashlyn and Ali get home, Ashlyn allows herself to sink deeper into the calm state of submission that only Ali can give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still based on the Chicago/Orlando game, but if anyone wants to see anything from the NC/Orlando game, please let me know.
> 
> God, I was so sad.

Ali parked the car, then reached across and unbuckled Ashlyn's seat belt for her. Even this tiny gesture made her fiancee start to sink back into the safe space where Ali took care of her, where she didn't need to worry about being the captain of the NWSL team at the bottom of the table and could just be a good girl, submissive and good for Ali. 

"Come on, love," said the older woman, walking around to Ashlyn's side of the car and offering her fiancee a hand. Ashlyn took it, relaxing slightly more when she felt Ali's fingers wrap through her own. Ali locked the car, and unlocked the front door. Logan jumped up on them, licking at any part of their bodies that she could reach. Ali gave the dog a pat on her head, then let her out into the yard. She gave Ashlyn a gentle peck on her cheek, then they made their way upstairs towards their bedroom. Ashlyn let Ali lead her, and sank down further into her calm place. 

Ali flicked on the light and put the pillow back down onto the floor, gesturing for Ashlyn to return to her knees and strip off her clothing while she did the same.

The younger woman sighed in relief as she returned to a kneeling position. Ali sat down on the edge of their bed, and ran her hand through Ashlyn's hair. Ashlyn leaned against Ali's thigh, just enjoying the return of the touch. 

"How are you feeling now, baby girl?"

Ashlyn just nuzzled further into Ali's skin, the words just washing over her. Her tongue felt like lead, and Ali laughed lightly. The car ride had taken Ashlyn's voice away again, and a wave of love for her beautiful fiancee washed over her. 

"Just tell me when you're ready to talk, okay? I love you, princess."

Ashlyn sighed in pleasure at Ali's words. The goal that she hadn't been able to stop was fading even further, further away into the recesses of her mind. All that mattered was this moment, being loved by Ali. Being taken care of by Ali. 

Logan yapped to be let in, and Ali stood up to heed their dog's call. Ashlyn whimpered, not wanting her fiancee to be out of her sight, even for the thirty seconds it would take for her to let the dog in. Ali shushed her softly, stroking her cheek. 

"It's okay, princess. I'll be right back, okay?"

Reluctantly, Ashlyn let Ali go. Without her fiancee in the room, it felt colder. Her mind wasn't as able to shove down the sadness at the loss. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and fought desperately to shove them down, taking a deep breath and focusing on the softness of the pillow beneath her knees, the fact that Ali had put her here.

"I'm back, baby girl."

Ashlyn immediately felt better when Ali re-entered the room. She felt _submissive _and _small, _and she wanted Ali to do whatever she wanted with her. Fuck her with their strap-on, sit on her face, or even just keep her on her knees... As long as she was touching her fiancee in some way, Ashlyn would be happy.

"Is my baby girl ready to talk?"

It was a monumental effort, but Ashlyn opened her mouth. 

"M-Mo- Ma'am," she stuttered, face flushing. Even though Ali had mentioned it back in the locker room, Ashlyn never failed to blush and hesitate whenever _that _word almost came out of her mouth. 

"What was that, baby?"

Ali kept stroking Ashlyn's hair, comforting her and making it obvious she knew exactly what her fiancee had been about to say. Ashlyn shook her head. She wanted to be good, but this was so... so embarrassing. 

But, this was Ali, cooing comforting words.

"It's okay, baby girl. It's okay, it's just you and me. Just you and me, you can be whatever you need to be. And I'll be whoever you need. I can be Ali, I can be ma'am, or I can be Mommy. It's okay."

Ashlyn bit her lip, but her desire to be Ali's good girl, to be taken care of by her dominant, was far stronger than any embarrassment she might have felt.

"Mommy," she whispered into Ali's leg, words muffled by the skin. 

Ali smiled proudly, leaning down to give Ashlyn a kiss on the top of her head. 

"There's my sweet girl," she said. "I'm so proud of you."

Ashlyn's heart filled with warmth, the way it always did whenever Ali told her that she was proud of her. It happened a lot, but it always felt better when she was on her knees. 

"Do you want Mommy to take care of you, Ash?"

Ashlyn nodded, and although it always felt bittersweet to get up off of her knees, to leave that safe place that she could only find while sitting at Ali's feet, she felt her pussy start to twinge with the beginnings of desire. So, she let Ali help her up to her feet, and then guide her down to lay next to her on the bed. Ashlyn's face was pressed between Ali's breasts- another safe, calming place. 

Ali was still stroking a hand through Ashlyn's hair as she slotted a leg between her fiancee's thighs. Ashlyn felt herself getting even wetter, and she couldn't stop herself from thrusting her hips towards Ali's skin. 

Ali- Mommy- was so soft and warm, and her leg felt so good between Ashlyn's thighs. Every part of her body was tingling along with her pussy, and she nuzzled further into Ali's breasts. 

"Good girl," sighed Ali, making no effort to stop her baby girl from riding her leg. She could feel some of Ashlyn's slick spreading across her upper thigh, and relished the soft little noises coming from Ashlyn's mouth. 

When Ali pulled her thigh away, Ashlyn whimpered in disappointment, before catching herself and clamping her jaws shut. Ali was in charge, and it wasn't her place to complain about what she was getting.

"Oh, no, baby," her fiancee cooed. "I want to hear those pretty noises. You don't need to hide from Mommy."

Ali brought a hand down to stroke at Ashlyn's nipples, rolling them around between her fingers and coaxing them up into hardened peaks. Ashlyn sighed, letting the little noises that Ali wanted to hear fly free from her lips. 

"Good girl," Ali repeated. "Does that feel good?"

Ashlyn nodded into Ali's chest, and the older woman gently rolled them over so that she was on top of Ashlyn. Ali hovered over her girl, leaning down to kiss the tip of Ashlyn's nose. The younger was blushing slightly, in submission, arousal, and pure contentment. 

"Do you want Mommy to make love to that perfect, sweet pussy?" 

Ashlyn very much did, clenching her pussy and feeling her clit start to harden. But, despite the fact that she wanted to ask Ali in good girl words to please put her strap-on into her pussy, all that came out of her mouth was: "M-Mommy."

Ali understood, and leaned down to press a kiss to each of Ashlyn's peaked nipples. Ali herself was getting extremely wet at the sight of her beautiful, submissive, sexy princess beneath her, waiting for her. She slid a hand down in between Ashlyn's legs to rub gently at her pussy, feeling the evidence of her baby girl's arousal and spreading it around, stroking her hardened clit. 

Ashlyn thrust her hips up towards Ali's touch, making her fiancee smile. 

"It always amazes me how wet you get, so quickly."

Ali reached towards the bedside table, sliding open the top drawer and pulling out their strap-on. Ashlyn sighed softly at the sight of the plastic, arousal growing exponentially as she watched Ali fasten it around her waist. 

Somehow, she always got more turned on when she was submissive like this- her world was smaller, reduced to Ali and the comfort she brought, and so the sensations were bigger. 

"Are you ready, princess?"

Ashlyn nodded, and Ali slid gently into her wet pussy. Ashlyn moaned at the feeling of being possessed, pleasured by Mommy. Ali fucked her slowly, all the while playing with her clit. Ashlyn couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure, and Ali smiled happily- she loved it when her little girl let go like this. 

"That's it," she said. "Such a good girl for me."

Ali bit her lip, but let the moan free, driving her cock deeper into Ashlyn's pliant and welcoming pussy. The younger woman was losing herself in the pleasure- it had been too long since she'd had Ali's cock buried inside her when she was submitting like this. 

"Mommy," moaned Ashlyn. "Mommy, please!"

Ali obliged her baby, rubbing her clit harder and thrusting harder into her girl. All she wanted was to bring her perfect fiancee over the edge, into the realm of pleasure that was intimate and beautiful in a different, but ultimately the same, way when they were Mommy and baby girl. 

"Are you close, sweetest?"

Ashlyn nodded frantically, thrusting her hips back up to meet Ali's. 

"Mama," she sighed. "Can I... Can I..."

Ali nodded, the pressure of the strap-on on her clit bringing her closer to the edge as well. 

"Go ahead, baby girl. Come for Mommy."

Ashlyn did, arching her back and moaning out her pleasure, combined with soft gasps of _mommy_ as she clenched and came. The change in pressure triggered Ali's own orgasm, and their cries mingled together. Ali slid her cock out of Ashlyn's pussy, and the younger girl whimpered at the loss. Ali soothed her, rubbing her back and pulling her close to her chest, head once again wrapped in the crevasse of Ali's breasts. 

Ali petted her baby's hair as they came down, rolling over so that they were side by side. At first, she mistook the dampness coating her breasts for sweat, but they were too... wet. Too warm, not cooling. And Ashlyn was sniffling.

"Are you... oh, my baby girl. Mommy's here."

Ashlyn sobbed gently, but when she pulled her head out of Ali's breasts, she didn't look upset. Rather, just... emotional. Ali's heart swelled with love for her submissive, especially as Ashlyn gave her a wet kiss on the lips.

"Mama," she whispered, letting herself sink deeper and deeper into her post-orgasmic bliss. 

"Mommy loves you more than anything, baby," said Ali, petting Ashlyn until she fell asleep, safe and comfortable. 

Submissive. To Ali, her ma'am, her mommy, her fiancee. Her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave requests in the comments! I need stuff to write as I plan chapters for my other fics :) What AUs would you like to see more of? What scenarios?
> 
> Also, if I was to write a story just with little WoSo beans (Krashlyn and others) being smol (aka non-sexual ageplay) would people read that?


	15. Yucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though she's sick, Ashlyn doesn't think she needs Mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takingthelongway: Could you do something with age play with Ashlyn getting sick and being reluctant?
> 
> This chapter does contain non sexual age play- don't like, don't read.
> 
> It is also posted in my work [WoSo Ageplay Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660786/chapters/49086416)

"I told you, Ali. I'm fine!"

Ashlyn coughed again, reaching for another tissue, and effectively undercutting her statement. She had been sick for two days now, and was getting grumpier and grumpier with every box of kleenex she went through. She had downed cold medicine, and headache medicine, and tums, and was trying to rest. It might take a few more days for the cold to run its course, but eventually it would.

But, Ali had other ideas about how to help her fiancee feel at least a little bit better. 

"Come on, love," said Ali, running a hand through Ashlyn's hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Ashlyn bit her lip, and brought up a hand to rub at her eyes. She knew that the gesture made her look small, but that didn't mean she _was _small. Not at all, nope. 

"It'll make you feel better."

The sippy cup on the table, filled up with orange juice, left Ashlyn in no doubt what Ali meant. But Ashlyn didn't need to be little, no matter how nice it would feel to slip down, to just let Mommy take care of her and make it all better. She was _big._ Definitely very big. 

So, she shook her head back and forth, blowing into another tissue and tossing it into the garbage can. 

"Okay, honey," said Ali, handing her fiancee yet another piece of kleenex. "Just... Mommy's always here to take care of her sweet baby girl, if you need." 

As Ali left the room to go cook up some soup for her ill fiancee, Ashlyn crossed her arms and pouted. It didn't matter that her nose and tummy were feeling icky, or that Mo- Ali- made the best soup _ever. _Ashlyn was a big girl, who didn't need her Momm- fiancee- to take care of her. Not one little bit. 

She coughed again, and her head spun. A wave of nausea hit her, and suddenly she was clutching her stomach. She tried to force the wave back down, but it just rose higher and higher. She tossed off her blanket and sprinted for the bathroom, just managing to bend over the toilet bowl before the contents of her stomach made their return. 

She didn't realize that she was crying until a sob sent another wave of vomit into the toilet. 

And suddenly, Ashlyn was definitely not a big girl anymore. 

"M-Mommy!" 

The shout echoed all the way to the kitchen, and Ali was there in only seconds. When she saw the state Ashlyn was in, she went to wrap her arms around the little girl. 

"Oh, sweetie," she sighed. "Did you throw up?"

Ashlyn nodded miserably, reaching out her arms for Ali and letting her Mommy pull her close to her chest and rock her gently. The older woman wet a washcloth with warm water and wiped Ashlyn's face gently. She flushed the toilet, and gave Ashlyn a little cup of mouthwash, mixed with plenty of water because pure mouthwash was far too strong for little girls, especially sick little girls. 

"Mama," whispered Ashlyn after spitting the mouthwash into the sink, where it disappeared in a green swirl. "Don' feel good."

Ali scooped her fiancee up into her arms, and Ashlyn leaned her head against the older woman's shoulder. She made to put her thumb in her mouth, but Ali gently pulled it away. 

"No, Ash. Thumbs aren't for sucking."

Ashlyn's illness, and her earlier fight against going down, must have made her even littler than usual- normally, she never sucked on her thumb. 

Ashlyn whimpered, and Ali deposited her onto the couch, wrapping her up in a fluffy blanket and sitting down beside her. She stroked her hair, running it through her fingers and humming softly. Ashlyn tried to pull her thumb back to her mouth, but Ali took the hand and rubbed each of her fingers. It felt so nice that Ashlyn forgot about trying to suck her thumb and just focused on Mommy. 

Mommy was humming to her, and even though Ashlyn couldn't quite make out the tune, it was still a comforting noise. 

"Do you want some ginger ale, baby girl?" 

That sounded good- ginger ale wouldn't hurt her stomach. Plus, Mommy never ever let her have fizzy drinks, so if she was offering, Ashlyn definitely wasn't going to say no! 

She nodded, and Ali gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting up and heading for the kitchen. She emptied the orange juice out of the sippy on the table, rinsed it out, and replaced the juice with ginger ale. She screwed the cap back on and walked back to the couch, where her sick baby girl was sniffling lightly. 

Where Ashlyn had rejected the sippy cup before, when she had insisted that she was a big girl, now she reached out for it eagerly. 

"T'ank you, Mommy," she said, bringing the cup to her lips and starting to suck on it. It was a mild ginger ale, because little Ashlyn was _not _a fan of strong things, and it was just right. 

"Slow down, monkey," said Ali, gently guiding the cup away from Ashlyn's lips. "Take little sips."

Ashlyn nodded, and finished the rest of the ginger ale the way Ali had directed. Once it was gone, Ali put the sippy on the coffee table. Ashlyn clambered onto her Mommy's lap, and Ali wrapped her arms tightly around her, reaching for the remote. 

"Do you want to watch a movie, baby girl?" 

Ashlyn nodded with as much energy as she could- not much- and took the offered remote from Ali. She flicked through their movies, looking for the _one. _She never quite knew what she wanted to watch until she found it, and today it just happened to be Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The first time she'd made this choice, it had been rather shocking to Ali- while she enjoyed the earlier Disney movies, Big Ashlyn enjoyed them to the extent that she could laugh at them. But, there was something about the simple stories that entranced her little monkey, and Ali was definitely not complaining. 

Ashlyn fell asleep a little way through the movie, but Ali let it finish playing before she hefted her wife up into her arms and carried her towards the bedroom. Ashlyn barely stirred when Ali deposited her on the mattress, draping a comforter over her and tucking her stuffed shark into her arms.

"Have a good nap, bug," she said, giving Ashlyn a kiss on the forehead and tiptoeing from the room, off to cook up some good foods for her baby girl's yucky tummy. 


	16. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Ali dominating Ashlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got inspired by the necklace ash was wearing during their instastalk video with ELLE

They had barely gotten out of the studio before Ali had Ashlyn pressed up against the wall. Thankfully, there was no one else in the hallway, and so no one to see the defender slide a hand into Ashlyn's pants, smiling when she saw that the keeper was already wet. 

"Aww," she said. "Wet already? What a little slut."

Ashlyn tossed her head back, exposing her neck to Ali. Her fiancee pulled her hand out of her pants and brought it up to the locked chain posing as a necklace around her neck. She traced a finger down it, fiddling with the padlock, the key to which hung on a chain tucked beneath the defender's shirt. 

"If people thought about it," Ali continued. "They'd realize what this meant. They'd see the chain around your neck and realize that you're mine." 

"Mistress," whimpered Ashlyn, and Ali smiled, pressing a kiss to the throat of her keeper's neck.

"That's right."

A noise came from the end of the hallway, and Ali quickly released Ashlyn, grabbing her hand instead. 

"Let's go, baby."

* * *

Once they were back in their hotel room, Ali wrapped her hand around Ashlyn's neck, forcing her gently to her knees. Ashlyn's knees met the carpet, and Ali ran a thumb across her lips. 

"That's a good girl," she said, pulling the key to the padlock out from under her shirt. She knelt down and unlocked Ashlyn's necklace. Even though she was still fully clothed, Ashlyn felt naked until Ali went to the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out her collar, tightening it around her neck.

"Thank you, Mistress," said Ashlyn, and Ali grinned, running a hand through her fiancee's hair. 

"You're welcome, pet."

The chain was what Ashlyn wore in public, whenever Ali wanted her to remember that she was hers. The collar, tighter and more obvious, was what she wore in private, when she was kneeling for her fiancee. 

"Strip."

The command was short, and Ashlyn obeyed instantly. She folded her clothes quickly, stacking them on the bedside table, leaving her wearing nothing except her collar. Ali's hungry eyes raked over her, admiring what she saw. Ashlyn was really stunning, toned and smooth and all hers. 

"Good," she said. "Now, show me your pussy."

Ashlyn flushed at the words, but obeyed, spreading her legs wider and leaning back on her heels, giving Ali a perfect view of her sex. The defender crouched down and ran a finger around the edge of Ashlyn's hole, feeling how wet she was. 

"So wet," she said, swiping her finger through Ashlyn's folds and sucking the juice off. "My slut."

"Yes, Mistress," said Ashlyn, letting out a tiny whimper at the dream that was watching her beautiful girlfriend suck her juices off her finger. 

Ali wasn't done, standing back up and beginning to strip as she talked to Ashlyn.

"You just _love _having my chain around your neck, don't you? Even while we're being filmed. It's so hot, isn't it? Knowing that everyone could tell that you're mine, if they just thought about it a little bit? You're just my slutty little pet, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," agreed Ashlyn. "I'm your slutty little pet, and I love being owned by you in front of everyone." 

Ali was left in just her bra and panties, and she ran a loving hand through Ashlyn's hair. 

"I thought so. Good pet. Tell me," she continued. "Do you want to keep being my good girl?"

Ashlyn nodded eagerly, resisting the urge to bring her hand around from behind her back to rub her hardening clit. Ali smiled.

"Oh, pet," she cooed. "You want to touch yourself, don't you?"

Ashlyn nodded again, not even bothering to try and deny it. Mistress could read her like a book- Ashlyn never tried to lie to her, even about simple things like this, anymore. Not only was it incredibly rude to lie to Mistress, she would end up taking a very painful trip over Ali's knees. 

"Well," said Ali, walking over and sitting on the bed. "Be a good pet, and you won't need to touch yourself." 

She beckoned Ashlyn forwards with a single finger, and her fiancee crawled the few feet it took to reach her Mistress again. She couldn't stop her mouth from watering slightly as Ali pulled down her panties, revealing her smooth pussy to her pet. She was also already wet, hole glistening with arousal at the sight of Ashlyn. 

"You want my pussy, don't you, pet?" 

Ashlyn nodded, opening her mouth and letting the tip of her tongue stick out between her lips. 

"I thought so."

Ali hooked a finger through Ashlyn's collar, pulling her forwards to rest between her knees. God, how Ashlyn wanted to just lean forward a little bit and take a lick... But Ali was in charge, and it was almost certain that she would take her pussy away and punish her if she didn't wait for permission to eat her out. 

"You have five minutes to make me cum with your tongue, pet. And remember, if I don't cum, then neither do you. Understand?"

Ashlyn nodded, and when Ali slapped her gently on the cheek, she repeated the gesture aloud.

"Yes, Mistress. I understand." 

When she had all the time in the world to eat her fiancee out, Ashlyn would take her time, start by teasing Ali's lips before bringing up her fingers to play with her hole while flicking her tongue against her clit. Ali would sometimes wrap her hands in her hair while she tossed her head back, and on really good days she would guide her by using her collar. 

Not today, though. 

Ali leaned back on her elbows, refusing to give Ashlyn any help. The time limit didn't worry Ashlyn- she didn't need five minutes to make Ali cum. All that it meant was that there was no time for her usual teasing. 

She dove right in with her tongue, swiping it up and down her fiancee's hole, lapping up her delicious slick. Ali sighed in pleasure, and Ashlyn smiled to herself, humming against the delicious pussy. She then moved her tongue up to Ali's clit, licking at it before wrapping her lips around it and sucking gently. She couldn't stop herself from preening a little bit when, before even two minutes had passed, Ali was tossing her head back and moaning in pleasure. 

"Good girl," she moaned. "Two minutes left." 

Ashlyn plunged her tongue into Ali's pussy, drinking up everything her fiancee had to give her. It only took about another minute of alternating between that and her clit before Ali's hips were bucking against her pet's face, hands curled in the comforter as she came.

"Good _girl," _ she moaned, breathing heavily as she came down from her orgasm. "Now, clean me." 

Ashlyn couldn't help but feel as if she was being given a wonderful gift as she returned her tongue to Ali's pussy, carefully avoiding her sensitive clit. She lapped up her Mistress's juices, enjoying Ali's breathy sighs. 

Eventually, Ali pushed Ashlyn away from her pussy, and the submissive woman returned to her position, gazing at a spot of carpet just between Ali's feet while she waited for Mistress to decide what to do with her next. 

"Such a good pet," she said, tugging on her collar gently, flicking the pendant which marked her as Mistress's.

_Loved and owned by A.B.K._

"Tell me," said Ali. "Does my good little pet want a reward?"

Ashlyn nodded eagerly- even though licking Ali's pussy was reward enough, she was never going to turn down the chance to cum, or even just get some pleasure without an orgasm at the end. 

"Please, Mistress."

Ali opened the drawer, pulling out one of their plastic cocks. It wasn't the thickest one- that one was reserved for when Ashlyn really needed to be dicked down- but it was hefty, and would certainly stretch her pussy quite well. 

"Okay," said Ali. "Suck this cock, get it all wet, then Mistress will fuck you with it."

Ashlyn didn't hesitate, opening her mouth and letting Ali slide the piece of plastic past her lips. Her fiancee held it there while she sucked it, taking it down her throat until her chin was nestled against the fake balls.

"Good, _good girl,_" praised Ali as Ashlyn's eyes watered. It had taken a lot of practice before Ashlyn had been able to take a cock all the way down her throat, and she still couldn't take their longest one. But, Ali was patient with her, praising and encouraging her as she learned to stretch her lips and throat around one of their cocks. 

Before Ashlyn could start choking on it, Ali pulled the cock out and gestured Ashlyn up to sit beside her. She used two hands to hold the plastic in place as Ashlyn sank down, stretching her wet pussy around it. She started to move her hips slowly, rocking back and forth on the cock. It pressed deep inside her and she keened in pleasure.

"M-Mistress," she moaned. "So b-big!"

"Look at you, pet," praised Ali. "Taking it so well. Keep riding it, good girl."

Ashlyn closed her eyes, bouncing up and down. Whenever she sank down, her clit rubbed against Ali's warm hand, and she could feel herself getting closer to the edge. 

"Mistress," she moaned again, squeezing around the cock. "May I come?"

Ali pretended to think about it, but she had already made up her mind. Ashlyn had been a good girl today, she deserved to come. 

"Go ahead, pet," she said. "Clench around that cock for me."

Ashlyn did, tossing her head back and moaning as she came around the cock. 

When she had come down, and Ali pulled the plastic cock out of her pussy with a wet noise, laying it aside to be cleaned, Ashlyn cuddled against her defender's chest. 

Ali played absently with Ashlyn's collar, kissing her hair every once in a while. 

"Mistress," whispered the keeper. "I... I'm so glad to be yours."

"And I'm so proud that you're mine." 


	17. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever starts tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From request on Tumblr: I'm so sorry that this is around fifteen years after you requested it.
> 
> This chapter is very short, sorry.

When Ashlyn walked into their living room, it was to find Ali staring at their Christmas tree, petting Logan absently. The dog was cuddled into her side, and Ashlyn had to stop herself from pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of her loves. 

Ali smiled softly and turned around to give Ashlyn a kiss when the younger woman sat down on the couch beside her. When they broke apart, her fiancee turned back to gaze at the tree, eyes tracing across the ornaments. 

"What are you thinking about, love?"

Ashlyn brought her hands up and massaged Ali's shoulders as she asked the question. The older woman leaned back into her, sighing happily at the touch. Ashlyn rubbed at her shoulder blades, working at the knots while Ali continued to pet Logan, Storm sitting at their feet snoozing softly. 

"Come on, love," repeated Ashlyn. "What are you thinking about?"

Ali turned around and gave Ashlyn another kiss, stroking the hand which wasn't petting their dog through Ashlyn's hair. 

"I was just looking at that ornament," she said, pointing at an ornate model of Cinderella's castle that they had bought on one of their first vacations together. "Thinking about when we got it."

Ashlyn nodded, kissing Ali's cheek, remembering when they bought it.

They had been so afraid, so afraid that someone would recognize them, out them to the world. But now, here they were, about to get married. 

"I know, love," whispered Ashlyn. "But, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore."

Ali shrugged, moving to sit in Ashlyn's lap, her feet curled up underneath her and letting Ashlyn brush her hair back and plant kisses to the top of her neck and her cheek. 

Ali stopped petting the dog to wrap her other arm around Ashlyn as well, pulling her fiancee in for a deep kiss. 

"I love you," she said. "So much. And I can't believe that forever starts tomorrow."

Ashlyn smiled softly, kissing Ali's head and pulling her closer. 

"Oh, Ali," she said. "I can't wait. To show the whole world how much I love you, to officially become yours. But that piece of paper, love..."

Ashlyn smiled softly. 

"Baby girl, it's always been forever with you. Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew that you were my forever."

Ali buried her face in Ashlyn's shoulder, and they sat together, staring at the tree, filled with a collection of ornaments collected over their years together. They would keep adding them until the tree's branches were full up, through the rest of their years together. 

"You're my forever too," whispered Ali. 


End file.
